Campione Tail: The Demon King and Fairy King
by KageSekai
Summary: Kusanagi Godou y John Pluto Smith terminan en otro mundo debido al plan de un grupo de magos, ahora atrapados en otro mundo donde la magia no es rara, los dos vivirán aventuras en búsqueda de una forma de volver a su mundo original.
1. Prólogo

**Desligue: Ni Campione ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores, Jo Taketsuki y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, esta historia es hecha de fan's para fan's con el único propósito de entretener, lo único de lo que soy dueño son de los Oc's de la serie.**

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que todos los reyes demonios habían sido traídos a su mundo de origen (salvo por Alexander quien buscaba saber más de cada mundo paralelo), el joven rey demonio podía mantener una paz increíble sin tener muchas preocupaciones... o eso esperaba muy dentro de él, más el hecho de que se le llamara por una emergencia en las tierras estadounidenses lo sorprendió y con un rápido viaje se movió a donde lo habían llamado.

Cuando llego al Gran Cañón donde lo citaron, una persona conocida para él se encontraba parado esperando la llegada de quien era su compañero de armas así como un gran amigo, pero cuando sintió el instinto de batalla y un viento abrumador hizo acto de aparición, aquello dio a entender que su espera había terminado.

Un hombre de gran estatura que llegaba a los 2 m pero que llevaba una vestimenta llamativa. Un casco negro cual obsidiana que tenía 3 pares de ojos como de insectos con dos largas antenas cayendo hacía atrás, su cuerpo bien entrenado pero sin tener una musculatura innecesaria que diera un contraste con lo heroico que se observaba, una capa negra que flotaba en el aire con majestuosidad y elegancia y no olvidar sus botas negras vaqueras con sus ruedillas de acero en la parte final.

Aquella persona que parecía querer imitar a un súper héroe de cómics o mangas era conocida por los mortales como John Pluto Smith y para las personas relacionadas con la magia, esa persona era el 5to rey demonio que había nacido en la nueva era y que tenía como nombre John Pluto Smith, pues la identidad del héroe enmascarado era un secreto que muy pocas personas conocían.

Frente a ese heroico hombre se encontraba un joven de 16 años de una estatura de 1.90 cm que mantenía un cabello negro cual azabache alborotado en ligeras puntas que no superaba el cuello pero que tenía una tez morena así como unos oscuros ojos como la tonalidad de su cabello, aquel joven tenía un rostro normal que no se le podía llamar guapo, pero contaba con facciones que le daban una apariencia algo salvaje. Su ropaje comparado con el del héroe enmascarado constaba de una playera azul de manga corta debajo de una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos deportivos.

Aquel joven era el 7mo rey demonio del mundo conocido como Kusanagi Godou y fue el "vencedor" de la guerra civil de reyes demonios, actualmente poseía 6 derechos divinos tras vencer al Portador del Destino en su última batalla en contra de Rama y el mismo rey pedía en algunas ocasiones una batalla final para que el joven rey demonio obtuviera una nueva autoridad del mismo rey del fin si obtenía la victoria, pero Godou se negó a cumplir con dicha acción cuando paso por tantos problemas para poder liberarlo de la maldición del pacto de exterminio que controlaba su destino.

John Pluto Smith le explico a Godou que un grupo de Magos de una secta maligna habían revivido a dos poderosas deidades y necesitaba ayuda para poder vencer no solo a las dos deidades sino a todo el grupo de magos, más ese tipo de cosas provocaron cierta duda en Godou que podía ser entendible, después de todo, Godou sabía que el poder de John Pluto Smith le podría ayudar para vencer a las dos deidades por si solo y también eliminar parte del grupo de magos y aun así le pide ayuda a un rey demonio tan destructivo como él...

Godou no pensaba dudar de su compañero y acepto unirse a la batalla de su compañero y en medio del ataque entendió el por qué le pidió ayuda con respecto a la batalla, pues las deidades contra las que tuvieron que batallar fueron Ryujin, el dragón soberano del mar y el rayo de la mitología Japonesa junto con Sheng Long quien era un poderoso dragón que controlaba las tormentas en la mitología China.

Al final ambos lograron asesinar a uno de los dos dragones, pero una 3ra deidad apareció y esta fue llamada una deidad de otro mundo cuya identidad era Majora, rey de las hadas oscuras que a su vez mostraba indicios de ser una deidad de las travesuras y cuando ambos reyes pelearon, ambos lograron asesinar a la deidad, más el uso su poder como hada de las travesuras para mandar a los dos reyes por un hermoso [Pasaje de Hadas], más John Pluto Smith recordaba claramente el brillo de dicho pasaje.

Un portal que los llevaría a otro mundo.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este prólogo que da inicio a la serie de viajes del rey victorioso con otros compañeros.**

 **Esta vendría siendo la 1ra de diversas historias relacionada con viajes dimensionales que Godou tendrá que participar hasta un rey demonio en tierras desconocidas, siendo el 1ro un viaje con el Campione John Pluto Smith, pues que mejor que el rey de las hadas para ser parte del gremio de las colas de hadas.**

 **Aclaro de una vez que esta historia tomara como base el canon pero habrá grandes cambios en la historia original para que sea más entretenido además de adoptar magos o seres no humanos para diversión de los reyes demonios aunque no al grado de considerarlos amenazas verdaderas como los dioses herejes.**

 **Ahora solo por comentar es que diré los derechos divinos de los dos reyes demonios:**

 ** _Kusanagi Godou:_**

 **Warlord Persian:** Las diez encarnaciones del dios de la guerra persa así como los poderes que dieron inicio a Godou como Campiones.

 **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi:** Espada sagrada y tesoro nacional de Japón que tiene el poder de cortar dragones o manifestaciones de las diosas madre tierra así como el poder para copiar poderes, aunque la misma espada tiene conciencia propia donde él puede elegir si copiar o no una magia rechazando las ordenes de Godou.

 **Espada negra de la creación y el fin:** Arte regalada de Athena que le permite a Godou crear una estrella con el poder de absorción de un agujero negro y una espada con el poder de destruir una estrella.

 **Libro Secreto del Amanecer:** Le da a Godou el conocimiento de una diosa madre tierra como una lista infinita de hechizos y magias que puede hacer.

 **Lanza del caballero blanco:** Permite invocar al caballero sagrado de la lanza Lancelot du Lac como un caballero bajo su mandato durante un limite de tiempo, en la actualidad puede usarla por una hora.

 **Sombra devoradora de la luz** : Autoridad dada por el dios mono Hanuman que le permite invocar la sombra de Hanuman y a su vez, devorar hasta debilitar cualquier superficie que de luz.

 **Cuerpo de viento:** Habilidad como dominio del viento y arte marcial único sacado del conocimiento del dios mono Hanuman.

 **Dragón soberano del mar:** Le permite a Godou controlar el poder de los mares con las esferas sagradas de Ryujin, más el poder de controlar el mar o el agua más específicamente es sumamente débil hasta que Godou tome la forma del dios dragón Ryujin.

 **Poder de destrucción del destino:** Poder usurpado del portador del destino que controlaba a Rama, le da el poder ver el hilo del destino para poder destruirlo, también lo convierte en el héroe asesino de reyes demonios que con la voluntad de un mundo puede viajar del actual a ese mundo y le permite el uso del [Pacto de exterminio de reyes demonios].

 ** _JOHN PLUTO SMITH:_**

 **Metamorfosis:** Le da el poder de cambiar a cinco formas diferentes, pero cada una tiene un precio diferente a pagar.

 _El primero_ : Un gran archimago; El sacrificio es "una estructura enorme creada por el hombre desde el suelo".

 _La segunda forma_ : Un jaguar cuyo sacrificio sería la "Luz Artificial".

 _La tercera forma_ : La llama de la aniquilación y su sacrifico es "la lluvia" (El lugar donde tome esa forma pasara un tiempo para que llueva) y "el lanzador" (El cuerpo de John Pluto Smith sera consumido por las llamas hasta la muerte a menos que haya tomado una forma dura de ante mano).

 _La cuarta forma_ : Un pájaro demoníaco negro cuyo sacrificio es "la tierra" (Causa un terremoto que dañara la tierra mientras el ave este activa).

 _La quinta forma_ : El encantador de serpientes y el sacrificio es "El cadáver de u ser vivo que fue asesinado por alguien que no fuera él mismo".

 **Freeshooter:** Arma mágica creada por enanos y que sirve para el uso del poder de la diosa de la caza artemisa, el cual permite seis disparos de balas/flechas, más las balas mágicas se recargan cada luna nueva pero no pueden ser almacenadas, además de tener diversas habilidades que solamente disparar un haz de luz en contra de su rival.

 **Señor de las hadas:** Permite que el usuario tenga acceso al reino de la vida y la inmortalidad conocida como el Mundo Astral a la tierra, además de si se tiene una tierra adecuada se puede invocar a un ser de dicho mundo (salvo dioses) que se doblegan por la voluntad del rey, también puede comandar a las hadas en otros mundos.

 **Engendro sin forma:** Autoridad con la cual puede hacer "vaga" un objeto, al punto donde es capaz de pasar sobre ella e incluso puede hacer uso de dicho poder en una cuidad, volviéndola una cuidad espejismo.

 **Dragón del cielo:** Permite a Smith controlar el viento como la lluvia sin necesidad de tomar la forma de un dragón como Godou, aunque puede invocar a Sheng Long durante una prologa de 5 veces al mes en un lapso de 12 horas.


	2. La marca de un rey demonio

**"La marca de los héroes"**

El brillo de un azul cielo junto con el canto de los pájaros daba paz en un hermoso bosque cerca de una encantadora pradera. La cálida sensación del sol se expandía de poco a poco mientras el sonido del pasto siendo acariciado por el viento resonaba en armonía con las aves en el cielo, el chasquido de las ramas junto con la danza de las hojas en lo alto del cielo solamente volvían el ambiente más pacífico de lo que ya era, pero parado en el centro se encontraba un hombre adulto con un traje junto a una misteriosa máscara parecida a la cara de algún insecto.

El hombre enmascarado quien se encontraba mirando su alrededor ocultaba con su máscara la expresión de su rostro mientras analizaba su alrededor. Comparado con sus otros hermanos y hermanas era uno de los 3 reyes demonios que tenía una mente fría fuera de la batalla y a veces dentro, más se encontraba centrado en búsqueda de un indicio de donde había terminado o si había algo cerca con lo cual poder guiarse a algún lugar, más se alzó de hombros tras unos segundos más de inspección.

– Parece que en verdad terminamos en otro mundo – Su firme y poderosa voz resonó por todo el campo provocando una mala sensación a los animales a su alrededor – Además de que termine separándome de mi viejo amigo en la llegada – Soltando una suave risa de diversión, John Pluto Smith miró al azul cielo mientras las blancas nubes se movían – Tal vez deba de ir en su búsqueda… no, si esa persona piensa en eso mismo, no haríamos más que movernos en círculos incapaces de encontrarnos uno al otro – Razonando ante sus propias ideas el rey demonio se quedó pensando un segundo antes de tomar una decisión – Lo mejor será buscar un poblado humano mientras espero encontrar a mi viejo amigo cuando haga su típico acto de destrucción – Con esas palabras el hombre vestido de negro comenzó a caminar.

Con pasos firmes camino en medio de la naturaleza mientras dejaba escapar un poco de su poder como un asesino de dioses y la razón era para alejar a las bestias del bosque. Sabía que con su poder podría eliminar a toda bestia que intentara dañarla con simples movimientos de sus brazos como si fueran pan, pero no deseaba usar energía en balde al luchar contra seres tan insignificantes como lobos u osos cuando un dios podría aparecer en cualquier momento y eso lo sabía de su viaje a otro mundo.

Mirando de reojo a sus lados en búsqueda de alguna criatura lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente… o tal vez idiota, todo ser vivo se mantenía alejado o incluso pretendía no estar vivo y dejaba que aquel ser avanzara sin interrupciones con tal de sobrevivir como instinto indicaba. Smith sonrió debajo de su máscara al ver que en verdad no aparecería nada que intentara dañarlo como un grifo o incluso un Wyvern, algo decepcionante al final pero entendible cuando meros animales era todo lo que vivía en el bosque… o eso pensaba.

 **[GROWAAAAAAAAAA]**

El grito o aullido de una bestia que en su vida había escuchado lo detuvo y miró para dónde provino tal acción. Su cuerpo no emitía un deseo de batalla y eso le indicaba que no habría nada interesante en dicho lugar y aunque así fuera, la curiosidad de que causo eso fue más grande que aburrido instinto quien no parecía querer pelear contra un ser aburrido, pero la curiosidad era el arma y debilidad más grande de un Campione y Smith tenía pensado demostrar eso con dicha criatura de grito extraño.

Debido a que no sentía una enorme emoción proveniente del lugar del rugido y así mismo no sabía qué tipo de mundo era el actual, Smith camino con tranquilidad mientras incontables animales corrían a distancia de él para poder mantenerse vivos, aunque Smith se preguntaba si era porque él decidió moverse a esa dirección o porque la bestia había provocado un miedo tan grande en los animales como para ignorar su poder latiendo de su cuerpo.

Así fueron unos 3 minutos de caminata hasta que por fin salió del bosque observando lo que pasaba delante de él y sin duda fue algo interesante pero que poca emoción traía a su aburrido corazón, más eso indicaba un par de cosas interesantes que pensaba analizar de lo que miraba con atención en espera de decidir si actuar o quedarse como simple espectador del interesante show delante de él.

En el centro y frente a sus ojos se encontraban una persona batallando en contra de una poderosa bestia. La bestia quien había lanzado tal extraño aullido era un ser de 3,12 m de alto con un cuerpo corpulento y musculoso casi como el de un gorila. Su piel era de una tonalidad celeste mientras su pecho era de un verde pasto, sus brazos y piernas robustos como musculosos que parecían tubos de acero de 1,5 m de longitud cada uno y portaba cinco filosas garras. Su rostro era de un pelaje blanco con rojo en los ojos donde su hocico de perro resaltaba los dientes de un tiburón junto con el rostro de una víbora y los cuernos de un carnero y finalizaba con una cola de lagarto con púas al final.

Una criatura verdaderamente interesante que nunca había visto antes sin duda y aunque su apariencia demostraba ser una amenaza para el mundo, todavía era un ser tan insignificante que no parecía un verdadero reto el enfrentarse a ella… o al menos no cuando se es un dios*, así que su vista paso a la rival de la bestia y quien verdaderamente llamó su atención provocando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Una hermosa dama de unos 20 años posiblemente. Su cabello lacio y largo que caía por su espalda hasta los muslos con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro y un flequillo milimétrico cubriendo su frente. Su piel blanca resaltaba sus orbes de tonalidad violeta-rojiza así como sus rosados labios, la dama tenía un hermoso rostro aunque llevaba el ceño fruncido por la dificultad que pasaba por enfrentarse a la bestia, más la belleza de la hermosa mujer no era la verdadera razón por la cual Smith se interesó en ella sino su… ¿armamento?

La hermosa dama llevaba una tiara de oro en su cabello en forma de zigzag mientras que llevaba una tela negra con bordes de oro que cubría su cuello y bajaba hasta abrirse en la zona del busto. Una dorada armadura que cubría los lados y la zona baja del vientre así como una parte del busto de la mujer, más la zona central de la armadura estaba expuesta mostrando una cantidad de piel que debería ser cubierta por la armadura. En sus brazos una armadura de oro con tela negra entre ellas con un guante dorado sin dedos donde sobre salía un segundo guante negro de licra posiblemente. Su zona baja solo cubierta por unas botas de oro con tacón alto y su feminidad protegida por un tipo de bragas negras, la dama llevaba en su mano una espada de filos negros donde en el centro brillaba de una tonalidad morada y su mango dorado resaltaba con un inicio de patrón entre colores rosa, morado, azul y con un rubí en el centro.

– "¿Será que termine en un Eroge?" – Debido a la máscara era imposible saber las caras que hacía el apuesto héroe, pero era seguro que una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios ante su propio pensamiento – "Aunque cuestiono la utilidad de una armadura de oro incompleta si no llega a ser el caso" – Se auto burlo mientras observaba paciente como se desarrollaba la lucha y pensar si intervenir o no, aunque realmente no tenía una intención de asesinar a una bestia que no era una amenaza para él – "Me pregunto si esto también pasara con esa persona" – Se cuestionó Smith pensando en cómo le estaría yendo a Godou.

CON GODOU

El soplido del viento era refrescante mientras sus cabellos azabaches danzaban suavemente y poco a poco su cuerpo sentía el calor brindado por el sol. En el centro de una pradera cercana a un bosque por un metro más o menos, el joven rey demonio quien portaba las formas de la victoria se encontraba mirando su paisaje con la mente en blanco repasando el cómo termino en dicho lugar y finalizo con un suspiro de pesadez tras cerrar los ojos, rápidamente miro a todas direcciones buscando un lugar donde poder caminar, más todo el lugar era un campo con un brillante césped danzando por el viento.

– Lo mejor es que vaya a buscar a Smith – Tras aparecer repentinamente en dicha pradera una vez saliendo del corredor de hadas, el más joven de los siete reyes demonios tardo unos segundos en comprender un par de cosas y llegar a una solución – De paso buscar una civilización no sería mala idea – Caminando por la hermosa pradera el joven miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad de todo aquello que pudiera ayudarlo en su viaje o que pudiera ser una amenaza.

Con algunos viajes dimensionales en su haber, Godou sabía muy bien que en todas partes puede haber un ataque en su contra incluso cuando él no era el verdadero objetivo. El sonido de los pájaros cantando así como de algunos animales moviéndose suavemente aunque a una cierta distancia de él no por medio sino porque se encontraban a esa distancia originalmente, más al joven rey demonio realmente no le parecía algo realmente importando y simplemente continuo caminando mirando a su alrededor curioso y alerta de cualquier situación inesperada.

 **[GRRRRRRRRRAGHHHHHHHHHHHH]**

Un rugido sumamente potente resonó en la pradera y quienquiera que haya proporcionado dicho rugido, aterro a cada ser vivo que se encontraba cerca. Los animales cuadrúpedos comenzaron a correr a máxima velocidad mientras los aéreos volaban con el deseo de evitar que esa cosa les atrapara. El joven rey demonio quien se encontraba en el centro de la pradera suspiro sabiendo que debía de actuar en caso de que eso fuera una amenaza y realmente deseaba que eso no fuera lo sucedido, por lo cual comenzó a correr rumbo al lugar donde el gruñido resonó con gran fuerza y sin piedad alguna.

El sonido del grito lo llevo al bosque donde tuvo que correr y moverse con cuidado para no tropezar con las variadas raíces de los árboles. Mirando entre los arboles con tal de encontrar una pista de aquella criatura así mismo pensando que Smith se encontraría por dicha zona al pensar que su espíritu como Campione lo llevaría a investigar quien dio tal rugido y eso debía pasar, después de todo, él estaba corriendo por esa misma razón.

Tras unos segundos más de carrera logro ver algo que lo sorprendió y provoco un sonrojo muy notorio que cubría toda su cara, eran pocas las veces que había terminado de esa manera y aunque la mayoría fue para salvar a Elfas de oscuros futuros en diversas dimensiones, no pensaba que vería ese tipo de… "armamento" y menos para una persona que debía de llevar el traje, más la criatura con la cual se enfrentaba no era para menos que una verdadera amenaza… de nivel humano claro y es que para Godou, aquel ser con el cual su rival se enfrentaba no era una amenaza en realidad.

Una bestia de 3.45 m de alto con un cuerpo robusto y fornido lleno de un pelaje blanco con el centró negro intenso. La bestia cuadrúpeda portaba filosas garras de una tonalidad blanca como perlas y una cola peluda se movía de un lado a otro con suavidad mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba por su gruñido, su rostro combinación de un carnero y un tiburón con dos grandes cuernos rizados apuntando hacia adelante con filosos colmillos que liberaban la saliva de su boca y un enorme poder salía de su cuerpo como si nada.

Su rival y la razón de su sonrojo era por una hermosa mujer cuyo rubio cabello era cubierto por el manto blanco de una monja. Su piel blanca algo pálida resaltaba unos pequeños y entrecerrados ojos de una tonalidad roja como la sangre misma, su rostro visible era sumamente hermoso debido a su pequeña nariz y pequeños labios de un rosado suave. La vestimenta de la monja era revelador… lo siguiente. Solo llevaba el cuello blanco atado con una cruz dorada mientras se expandía a los lados con mangas blancas largas, su cuerpo curvilíneo cubierto por una tela delgada color piel junto con una zona dorada que formaba una cruz que solo cubría las zonas más importantes de la mujer y terminaba con unas botas blancas de tacón que llegaban hasta las rodillas, la monja llevaba un bastón blanco con una estructura de oro y un rubí en el centro.

Tales ropas para una servidora de dios era impensable en donde venía… aunque conociendo algunos mundos en su haber, tal ropa no era muy rara ni ostentosa, aunque si competía con el mundo donde la ropa era inútil en una pelea y eso era porque con un simple movimiento de manos la maldita ropa se destruía una y otra vez de manera irreal y como si fueran diseñadas para eso.

– "Todavía no puedo creer que lograra evitar un sangrado nasal al ver a Cattleya desnuda en más de una ocasión… bueno, a todas las participantes del Queens Blade en general" – Nunca supo porque los hilos del destino lo llevaron a ese mundo cuando el problema se resolvió sin que en verdad hubiera hecho algo más allá de acompañar a algunas guerreras como Cattleya, la mujer con un cuerpo irreal – "Dudo que alguien en algún mundo se compare a 122 cm de puro melón" – Sonrojado recordando aquel dato que Cattleya le dio sin razón aparente.

– **[No debería de preocuparse por esa criatura antes de con la mujer madura con la cual desea follar]** – Una poderosa y fuerte voz resonó en su cabeza y su rostro se volvió más rojo por dicho comentario, aunque a la vez le trajo de regreso a lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos – **[Esa cosa no es nada entretenida así que ni se le ocurra invocarme, solo puede llamarme en caso de un oponente digno o un dios con el cual batallar… y si aparece un dragón]** – Así como vino la voz desapareció y al parecer había entrado a descansar o hibernar como él le llamaba, causando así una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

– Es bueno que no todas mis encarnaciones actúan de esa manera – Comentó en un tono suave pensando en algunas encarnaciones que podía invocar que al menos no se quejaban de su rival – Más el Jabalí rara vez me obedece – Suspiro al recordar la 5ta forma de sus poderes y su actitud tan liberal al pelear, entonces miró con ojos analíticos a la bestia como a la batalla y decidiría si era necesario intervenir o la servidora de uno de sus muchos enemigos tenía la mayor oportunidad de ganar en el combate.

CON JOHN PLUTO SMITH

El rey demonio estaba levemente sorprendido de como la hermosa mujer se encontraba batallando con una buena habilidad con el uso de la espada… aunque muy lejos de igualar a Lord Salvatore conocido como el rey de las espadas, más la habilidad de la dama no era un equivalente para la fortaleza y poder que tenía aquella bestia la cual todavía estaba ilesa incluso con los diversos cortes proporcionados por la mujer, pensando que la batalla se llevaría de un lado muy notorio se preparaba para actuar de ser necesario.

La mujer levanto una vez más su espada y fue corriendo en contra de la bestia quien se estaba impacientando con los inútiles ataques proporcionados por su presa y cuando la mujer se lanzó para una nueva estocada, la bestia se movió a un lado de manera ágil increíble para su tamaño y peso, entonces golpeo con un potente puño a la mujer quien salió volando como si fuera una simple pluma de un ave o incluso la hoja de un árbol llevada por el viento, eso provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción en la bestia quien pensaba acerca de lo aburrido que era enfrentarse a dicha presa y dando fin a su encontró empezó a caminar para devorarla.

– Maldito – La mujer una vez más se levantó usando su espada como ayuda y miro a la enorme bestia quien se acercaba peligrosamente a ella – Te eliminare de una vez – Mandando su poder a su arma, un aura de tonalidad azul oscura empezó a rodear la y rayos salían como si fueran una nube de tormenta – **[Storm-Lighting Slash]** (Corte de tormenta de rayos) – Con su espada inundada de magia lanzó un corte en diagonal que provoco una cuchilla de rayos saliera disparado en contra de la bestia.

John Pluto Smith sonrió interesado (posiblemente) de la forma en que aquella mujer había usado su conjuro y eso se debía a que no conocía a ninguna persona con una magia como esa, pero como esperaba, el ataque o daño al monstruo quien solo obtuvo una leve cortada en su hombro e incluso de esa manera, ignoraba dicha herida que ni sangre estaba sacando y eso demostraba que su cuerpo era bastante duro en realidad cosa que llamó la atención del rey demonio y paso a todo eso, tampoco estaba muy interesado en hacer lo que iba a hacer.

La bestia se encontraba delante de su rival con quien había estado peleando durante un rato ya y la diversión con la cual se encontraba en un inicio desapareció en un instantes, sin más daría fin a la vida de su presa para proceder a comerla y poder ir nuevamente al bosque en búsqueda de una nueva presa y una batalla más entretenida.

– _"Los vientos sean soplados y las lluvias sean dadas ¡Oh malignos quienes la tierra tocan incumpliendo mis mandatos celestiales! Que el cielo los castigue con vientos y tormentas"_ \- Interrumpiendo el caminar de la bestia junto con el miedo de la mujer guerrero, un poderoso viento mando volando a la bestia como a algunos árboles por la potencia de la misma y entonces la mujer miro al caballero vestido de estrafalaria forma, rápidamente el viento seco y dejo paso al hombre caminando ara mirar como la bestia salía de donde fue mandado a volar – Bestia de aspecto blasfemo, tu final ha llegado debido a mi presencia en el campo de batalla – El hombre exclamó mientras alzaba su brazo derecho al cielo y llevaba la izquierda a su pecho – Si tienes sabiduría escapa de una vez o puedes cometer la tonta idea… – Ladeando su rostro para mirar a la bestia, esta se adelantó y golpeo el cuerpo del hombre con una fuerza capaz de arrancar en dos el cuerpo de una persona, más el rey demonio se encontraba ileso mientras las patas de la bestia dolían como si hubiera golpeado el acero mismo, más su rival regreso con su discurso – De hacerte mi enemigo – Con un tono bajo y frívolo como el aliento de la muerte, la bestia sintió como sus instintos le ordenaban escapar y comenzó a correr.

La bestia se movía a una increíble velocidad pase a su aspecto y aunque corría en dos patas usando las delanteras como impulso casi como un gorila, el hombre que portaba el poder sobre toda la humanidad no estaba feliz de que una bestia como esa no solo lo interrumpiera en su dramático ambiente sino que también había osado pensar que vencería y aunque podría dejar escapar a esa cosa, no era tan paciente como su compañero japonés y pensaba demostrar que no se podían burlar de John Pluto Smith y activo por segunda vez el poder de Shenlong.

– _"Que los malvados paguen con un castigo de los cielos"_ – Su cuerpo cubierto de un aura azul celeste como el cielo mismo – _"Oh mi mandato del cielo sea escuchado y a los pecadores se les considera un castigo justo, ¡Oh rayo sagrado trae justicia ante las ordenes de tu amo!"_ – Terminando de cantar las palabras de poder del dragón del viento y la lluvia en la mitología china, un poderoso rayo cayó al suelo incinerando al instante a la bestia como si fuera polvo – Debo de admitir que estos nuevos derechos son interesantes – Susurro Smith al ver cómo pudo manipular el viento y el rayo, aunque eso último fue una variación de su poder con la lluvia y su maldición de crear tormentas.

Tras eliminar a la bestia y no tener nada más que hacer, el hombre vestido de gala se preparó para moverse a otro lado en búsqueda de una ciudad hasta conocer información de una persona con una increíble capacidad destructiva en alguna parte del mundo y así reencontrarse con su compañero asesino de dioses y ver como regresar a su mundo.

– Espere – La voz de la dama en su espalda lo detuvo y el rey miro de reojo a la mujer tras su máscara – Gracias por salvarme – Agradeciendo a su salvador, la hermosa mujer dio una leve reverencia – Mi nombre es Raikiri Claudette caballera sagrada del reino de Kingura – La dama se presentó y debido a sus buenos modales al hablar con su salvador, Smith entendió que también debía de presentarse ante la hermosa mujer de reveladora apariencia.

– No tienes nada que agradecer – Con su voz fuerte y llena de poder el hombre respondió al agradecimiento de la hermosa dama – Yo – Elevando su mano derecha al cielo y poniendo la izquierda en su pecho mientras alzaba su rostro con un tono orgulloso y teatral hablo en su presentación – John Pluto Smith, tengo la necesidad de eliminar todo aquello que se entrometa en mi camino como que aterrorice a personas que ya no pueden defenderse – Bajando su mano derecha y alzando la izquierda en un puño mientras miraba sobre el mismo – Ese es el camino heroico tomado por esta persona y quienes lo adoran – Claudette sintió como una gota de sudor caía por su nuca ante la forma tan única de hablar de su salvador hasta que una palabra resonó en su cabeza.

– ¿Acaso eres un héroe o algo así? – Con un tono de sorpresa en su voz, la hermosa mujer lanzó su cuestión en tan solo un segundo para sorpresa del rey demonio – Si las personas te adoran debe ser por eso – Sin esperar la respuesta del rey asesino de dioses simplemente habló en respuesta propia, más debía de detener los pensamientos erróneos conformados por su propias palabras.

– No negare que se me ha representado como un héroe en diversas ocasiones – Smith habló con un tono más suave manteniendo una educación en todo momento – Más mi posición por la cual soy _adorado_ se debe a que soy un rey entre reyes – Los Campiones eran conocidos por muchos nombres los cuales los ponían sobre la humanidad y ese era uno de los más conocidos por toda la humanidad… o al menos por el mundo de la magia.

– ¿Rey entre reyes? – Cuestiono Claudette con sorpresa en sus palabras mientras el hombre asentía.

– Una persona que se encuentra sobre toda la humanidad y quien posee poder sobre los poderosos – Para demostrar sus palabras dejo escapar un poco de su poder y la hermosa mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el enorme poder del héroe y rey frente a ella – Más eso es algo que no me interesa en lo más mínimo – Smith entonces ladeo su mirada en búsqueda de un camino por donde irse – En estos precisos momentos busco un poblado humano para poder reunir información acerca de un amigo mío del cual me separe, aunque estoy seguro que él y yo nos reencontraremos lo más pronto posible – Sonriendo bajo su máscara, el rey demonio pensaba en cómo encontrar a su compañero y amigo cercano.

– Hay un pueblo que se encuentra cerca de aquí si desea venir – Debido a que John Pluto Smith era su salvador, Claudette deseaba ayudar al rey además de pagarle por salvarle – Si estaban junto hace poco, es posible que su compañero haya llegado al poblado cercano de aquí – Con esas palabras John Pluto Smith volteó a ver a la dama de escasa ropa mientras consideraba los puntos buenos y malos con respecto a su idea.

Notando la mayoría de cosas buenas que podrían suceder de viajar con ella a la cuidad cercana simplemente mantuvo un silencio algo largo para el gusto de Claudette quien esperaba no haber insultado a su salvador, más John Pluto Smith no pudo decir su respuesta cuando algo increíble había sucedido y eso demostraba que su compañero estaba más cerca de lo que había creído.

 **[SPLASH]**

Un enorme pilar de agua salió disparado de un punto algo lejano del bosque y noto como muchos árboles junto con piedras fueron lanzadas de un lado a otro causando destrucción en su forma más pura, eso provoco una sonrisa escondida por su máscara al solo conocer a una persona capaz de hacer uso de un poder como ese y causar destrucción sin igual como la que había visto a la lejanía-

– Agradezco su oferta – Claudette quien se encontraba sorprendida del repentino pilar de agua miró a su salvador que comenzó a caminar en dirección del pilar para su sorpresa – Pero acabo de encontrar la localización de mi amigo – El metálico sonido de sus pisadas por la rueda de metal resonaron en el bosque mientras Smith se preparaba para correr, pues reunirse con Godou era un tema de suma importancia en dichos momentos.

Sin esperar una palabra de la mujer vestida de oro, el rey demonio comenzó a correr con tal de llegar a donde Godou se encontraba, a su vez se preguntaba la razón de liberar tanto poder tan repentinamente y era debido a que Smith no pensaba que eso fuera un tipo de señal para él sino que era otra cosa.

CON GODOU

El joven rey demonio se encontrada mirando en la distancia como batallaba la monja en contra de la extraña criatura mitad carnero mitad tiburón.

La mujer de aspecto exhibicionista se encontraba esquivando los zarpazos de la bestia que tenía una increíble velocidad sobrehumana pase a su apariencia. La mujer saltó hacía la derecha esquivando nuevamente una zapara de la bestia, entonces magia se reunió en el bastón y lanzó una poderosa esfera de fuego en contra de la criatura quien retrocedió debido al fuego que había golpeado su rostro. Aprovechando que la bestia no se encontraba atenta por el golpe de las llamas en su rostro, la monja nuevamente mando magia al bastón que usaba y al mover-lo para formar un arco, un filo creado de flamas fue lanzado en contra de la bestia impactando sobre su pecho y esta lanzó un gruñido de dolor.

La monja retrocedió con suma agilidad para evitar ser aplastada por una de las patas de la bestia quien gruñía adolorida por el fuego que dañaba su cuerpo. La monja confiada en que sus ataques podrían eliminar la amenaza sonrió con soberbia y preparo un nuevo ataque con su báculo mágico donde centraba más y más magia en su bastón, rápidamente un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la bestia y esta emanaba un abrumador poder que incluso sorprendió a Godou y empezó el credo.

– " _Las llamas del justo quemen al mal de la humanidad y que dios guardián brinde fuerza y protección a quienes juramos lealtad a su nombre. ¡Oh sol justo y poderoso pido permiso de usar tu poder y tu fuerza en el nombre de lo correcto y por los buenos!, concédeme las llamas que purifican el mal y castigan a los pecadores"_ – La monja termino de cantar el cántico de activación y el sello brillo de blanco para sorpresa de la monja, pero no era la única persona sorprendida.

Godou quien se encontraba oculto fue rodeado por el poder de la victoria y su 3ra encarnación como su As en contra de los dioses herejes había sido activada sin su permiso. El semental quien nunca antes había desobedecido sus órdenes comparado con el Jabalí se encontraba en un estado medio de su activación, pues un mini sol se formó en el cielo y el círculo que se formó disparo unas flamas blancas como las de su encarnación y era obvio que la razón de su activación fue el cántico de la monja.

Una vez que todo finalizara tendría una plática con ella del cómo pudo activar por un segundo su mejor autoridad sin su consentimiento, aunque posiblemente quien pudiera explicarlo mejor se encontraba en otro lado el cual era demasiado complicado para él llegar. Godou pasó su vista a donde las llamas blancas continuaban saliendo y donde la bestia una vez se encontró mientras pensaba si había funcionado, entonces las llamas y su autoridad dieron fin para que se pudiera ver a la bestia mal herida con graves quemaduras en su cuerpo junto con sangre escapando por las mortales heridas.

La batalla había acabado y la monja salió victoriosa, más su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo con una respiración agitada por el alto consumo de magia que su cuerpo sufrió al activar su carta del triunfo. El joven espectador sabía que era hora de contestar algunas dudas con respecto al uso de sus poderes sin permiso, pero cuando dio el primer pasó…

 **[ESTREMECER]**

La conocida sensación de peligro comenzó a latir en su corazón por la presencia de un rival divino y miro a la bestia quien fue rodeada por un aura de tonalidad morada. La bestia quien se encontraba herida cercana a la muerte se levantó para sorpresa de Godou y la monja miro eso aterrada más eso no fue todo lo que paso, pues la bestia poco a poco parecía sufrir una horrorosa metamorfosis.

Su cuerpo que medía 3.45 m ahora media 6.25 m su cuerpo se volvió más robusto además de fornido y su pelaje blanco paso a una tonalidad violeta con el pecho de un oscuro más fuerte, sus garras parecían ahora de plata y su cabeza se deformaba para formar una segunda cabeza incompleta con los mismos pero deformados rasgos que la primera mientras su cola se dividía horrendamente en dos e incluso sus ojos se deformaron para tener cuatro, esa cosa era un demonio en toda la regla de la palabra.

 **[GROOOOOOOOWHAAAAAAAAA]**

El sonido de su grito monstruoso resonó por todo el campo provocando que incluso Godou sintiera una leve emoción ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse a dicha criatura. La hermosa monja se levantó con cierta pesadez mientras intentaba mandar magia a su báculo para intentar nuevamente hacer uso de sus flamas sagradas y eliminar a la bestia, pero la criatura no dejo que eso pasara cuando dio un poderoso golpe a la monja y la mando a volar provocando que rodara por el suelo hasta chocar contra un árbol, más el impacto provoco que escupiera sangre mezclada con su saliva.

La monja miró con miedo el cómo se acercaba la bestia. Incluso cuando podía poseer movimientos rápidos para poder eliminar a la hermosa monja desde un inicio, se movía lentamente ya que no había amenaza alguna que pudiera evitar que la devorara y de ahí buscar un lugar cercano para poder eliminar a las personas que vivieran y poco a poco eliminar a la humanidad o eso decía su instinto, algo que parecía haberse escrito antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Las pisadas resonaban en la dura tierra mientras la mujer temblaba ante lo cerca que la bestia se acercaba y dentro de poco estaría por conocer la muerte, antes de poder decir o hacer algo, además de rendirse a la muerte, simplemente cerró los ojos y oro por que dios le salvara…

– _"El nombre de mi padre es Vayu. Mi nombre, su hijo, es Hanuman"_ – Palabras resonaron con fuerza por el campo llamando la atención de la monja y la bestia – _"Quien porta la fuerza del viento ante lo noble y quien con lealtad muestra su fuerza a los puros y nobles. Sientan la ira de mil vendavales y el poder de mil espadas"_ – El cántico que era una variación de su verdadero poder fue cantado y algo increíble paso.

La enorme bestia que parecía imposible de cargar o aventar lejos, fue mandada a lo alto del cielo mientras una sombra aparecía frente a ella con una gran espalda que mostraba la seguridad de un héroe enviado por el sol.

Godou quien había activado **[Cuerpo de Vendaval]** como se le nombro a la variación del poder de Hanuman enseñado por Suria, la diosa tomada como hombre en la mitología Hindú y quien se auto proclamaba como su divina amante, aunque gracias a ella logro el control del poder como deidad del viento de Hanuman y usar la fuerza de Murakumo como un aumento de fuerza en sus golpes, aunque tardo mucho tiempo perfeccionando su estilo de pelea con aquel nuevo poder que incluso su propia hermana jurada había aprobado como un arte marcial digno de ser alagado por el esfuerzo y poder que da.

Más el impacto que había dado en contra de la bestia solo era para alejarla en el cielo sin dañarla en verdad mucho y para ello debía de usar un poder diferente pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para asesinar a la bestia, rápidamente concentró su magia pensando en una posible idea y de paso probar su nuevo poder debido a que había sentido la actuación del rayo sagrado del dios Shenlong en la cercanía.

– _"Gobierno entre mares con el poder de mandar la vida en la misma. ¡Mis palabras y mis mandatos por el mar serán escuchados! Oh agua sagrada purifica a los rivales del mar…"_ – Tras cantar las palabras de poder del dios dragón Ryujin con el cual había batallado hace muy poco, dos esferas de una tonalidad turquesa se había manifestado a sus lados y el brillo de ambas provoco que una enorme zona con grandes pedruscos y árboles fueran lanzadas junto con la tierra por un enorme pilar de agua.

El pilar se elevaba tan alto que incluso uno no podía ver el final. Las rocas lanzadas entonces fueron aventadas a diversos lugares mientras creaban una enorme destrucción (cosa que ignoraba Godou) más la bestia no parecía realmente muy afectada por el ataque realizado por Godou, cosa que provoco que apretar los dientes, pero no podía hacer mucho cuando era la primera vez que usaba los poderes de Ryujin.

En su combate uso el agua como catalizador moldeándolo a diversas formas con las cuales atacaba y en otras usaba la misma presión para contenerlo y así dañarlo con eso, la variedad de formas de usar el poder del mar era increíble pero con un poco de entrenamiento en su caso o buscar comprender como funcionaba el ataque de agua como Ryujin lo hacía, cosa que sería muy difícil de lograr a menos que peleara constantemente y decidiendo cambiar a una mejor encarnación…

 **[HIIIIIIIII] [RELINCHEO]**

Por segunda vez en un solo día, la sensación de su mejor encarnación deseando ser invocada resonó en su cabeza y frente a él apareció el semental blanco cuyo pelaje era de un bello fuego blanco. Sus ojos blancos demostraban el deseo de ser quien liquidara a la bestia que se encontraba en el cielo y aunque no deseaba tener que utilizar una de sus mejores técnicas para encargarse de un rival como aquel, suspiro rendido a la petición de encarnación incluso cuando sabía que sin ella sería complicado enfrentar a una deidad si apareciera.

– _"¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria!, ¡Sol inmortal, envíame el caballo veloz luminoso!, ¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!"_ – Las palabras de poder fueron cantadas y su poder incremento a la vez que el pilar de agua continuaba evitando que la bestia escape, más en lo alto del cielo se encontraba un segundo sol de color blanco resplandeciente y tras un segundo, el fuego comenzó a tomar la forma de un semental blanco que fue galopando en contra del mal a una velocidad irreal.

La monja miró irreal como un segundo sol apareció cuando el joven dijo un cántico que recordaba bien y miro a su salvador incluso por la espalda incrédula y con un brillo inocente en sus ojos, entonces miró como el semental atravesó a la bestia como una lanza imparable hasta continuar y tocar una parte del suelo que se convirtió en un páramo como el infierno mismo y con un enorme cráter donde nada podría volver a crecer… posiblemente, realmente nunca habían intentado reparar la tierra donde el semental cayo, aunque Godou creía que si podría ser reparado ya que sus poderes en general sirven más que nada a favor del mundo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Godou mirando a ver a la hermana que se encontraba en el suelo, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vestimenta de la dama – "Me preguntó qué tipo de deidad será a la que sirve para andar vistiendo eso" – Comentó mentalmente sin decirlo por sonar grosero o para evitar na pelea con una religiosa, sabía por experiencia que las monjas no lo toleraban y de hacerlo, serían de algún culto de extraña procedencia como Melpha.

La hermosa mujer no contesto a las palabras del joven y simplemente lo miró con un brillo especial en sus orbes rojizos. Los negros mechones que danzaban con el viento junto a unos ojos aburridos que deseaba una mejor batallar, una voz suave llena de preocupación por una mujer mientras su instinto emanaba una presión que incluso su cuerpo reaccionaba con temor… y placer.

– Es usted – Como si un milagro hubiera sucedido en su presencia, la joven respondió con un tono de voz parecido al de una monja conociendo a un ángel de dios – Oh mi señor – La monja rápidamente se levantó para ponerse de rodillas y rezar frente a Godou quien estaba confundido en su totalidad – Oh mi gran deidad y soberano – Sus palabras dulces resonaban en sus oídos incapaz de entender de que hablaba.

– Sin duda subestime tu potencial mi querido amigo – Una voz conocida y de quien pensaba buscar resonó en su espalda – No pasa ni más de 10 minutos y ya estás con una mujer en una forma muy entretenida – Godou como la hermosa monja miraron al dueño de la voz que se trataba de John Pluto Smith.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Cuestiono curioso Godou pensando que su compañero se encontraba en otra cuidad tal vez o incluso en otro tiempo, como pudo entonces encontrarlo de manera tan sencilla y aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara con ojos de insecto, Godou podía sentir que Smith tenía una sonrisa complicada en su rostro como si pensara que bromeaba con al pregunta – "Porque será que presiento que no me gustara su respuesta" – Pensó y acertó cuando Smith levanto su mano derecha apuntando al bosque.

– No creo que exista otra persona con una habilidad para esto mejor que voz – Siguiendo el lugar donde Smith apunto, Godou como la monja miraron con sorpresa el terreno que parecía el campo de batalla dada por una guerra cuando una destrucción masiva golpeo el lugar – Sin duda usted sabe dejar una marca – Smith soltó una leve carcajada al ver el aura deprimida de Godou por la destrucción del terreno – Sin duda no me equivoque cuando pensé que tú serías el responsable de tal destrucción.

– Podrías no decir eso con tanta confianza – Replico Godou cuando un aura oscura empezó a expandirse a la vez que sentía un dolor por las palabras de Smith – No pensé que terminaría de esta forma – Incluso tras algunos viajes dimensionales en su haber, no controlaba en su totalidad el poder de la magia provocando la destrucción de este tipo de niveles.

– ¿Qué paso en este lugar? – Una voz resonó en el campo y los tres presentes voltearon a ver a Claudette quien había perseguido a Smith, Godou se sonrojo nuevamente preguntándose qué tipo de ropa llevaban las damas de aquel mundo…

– "¿No estaré de regreso en el mundo de Queens Blade?" – Debido a la ropa usada por las dos mujeres ese pensamiento resonó en la cabeza de Godou – "Aunque no lo parece de serlo" – Tras vivir un tiempo en dicho mundo sabía que era poco probable que lo fuera, más era una de sus pocas opciones si lograba reconocer el mundo donde se encontraban.

– ¿Me seguiste? – Preguntó con poca importancia Smith a la mujer debido al hecho de que si lo había hecho era irrelevante, lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a su compañero de pelea como su amigo Campione con el cual había terminado en aquel nuevo mundo.

– ¿La conoces? – Fue el turno de Godou de preguntar a su compañero y el asesino enmascarado asintió a las palabras del joven.

– La salve de una extraña bestia digna de una quimera – Comentó Smith a su compañero asesino de dioses – Su nombre es… - El rey demonio hizo una pausa ya que no podía recordar el nombre de la chica a quien había salvado hace poco, demostrando así que realmente no le había prestado mucha importancia a sus palabras, notando eso la dama decidió presentarse un poco triste de que su salvador no recordara ni su nombre.

– Mi nombre es Claudette – Godou sintió la leve tristeza y podía entenderla un poco, más no dijo nada conociendo que Smith no olvidaría un nombre a menos que estuviera distraído con otra cosa – ¿Y usted quien…? – La dama quedo en silencio cuando notó a la monja de vestimenta más reveladora que la suya y se sonrojo al instante – ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? – Exclamó su duda Claudette a la monja y entonces todo el mundo regreso la vista a la mujer con menor prenda quien mostraba una suave sonrisa digna de una mujer de gran corazón.

– Es un gusto conocerla Claudette-san, mi nombre es Solaris y soy una Monja como también una profeta de mi gran deidad – Con una voz tan suave como la entonación de una flauta de pan y la suavidad digna de una madre, la dama unió sus manos entrelazando sus dedos mostrando una suave sonrisa que junto a su voz y actitud, contrastaban con su actitud de pervertida – Y contestando a su pregunta; No siento vergüenza en usar mi uniforme como monja líder de mi creencia, así como usted no tiene vergüenza de usar su armamento ¿verdad? – El suave brillo en sus ojos choco con los de Claudette quien no dijo nada durante un segundo.

– Bien punto – No podía negar que la ropa que usaba en combate era muy llamativa en toda palabra, aunque tuvo que entrenar durante mucho tiempo una mentalidad de acero para que las miradas de las personas no le importaran – "Si deseo ser tan fuerte como esa persona, no puedo sentir vergüenza por algo como esto" – Pensó en sus adentros Claudette recordando un hermoso rojo que brillaba con la plata – Más mi curiosidad ha despertado, ¿A qué religión pertenece?, no recuerdo ninguna que haga a una dama usar un traje como ese – Haciendo la pregunta que los dos reyes tenían desde el inició esperaban la respuesta de Solaris.

– Es natural – Respondió con simpleza la monja con palabras suaves y tranquilas – Soy en la actualidad la única miembro de mi religión por diversos motivos – Recordó entonces todas las personas que se burlaban de ella juzgándola de pervertida y algunos hombre intentando hacer acciones nada dignas de caballeros – Mi religión es llamada **[Sole Sacro]** (sol sagrado en Italiano) y el nombre de mi deidad… – Sus rojizos ojos pasaron a Godou quien como Smith notaron eso – Lamentablemente no puedo revelar su nombre a personas fuera de la religión, pero es un poderoso dios invicto y poderoso que otorga la protección del sagrado sol – Mientras hablaba de su deidad con júbilo, los presentes entendieron que sin duda Solaris era una monja con una pasión a su fe.

– ¿Qué hace que tu deidad guardiana sea considerada como invencibles? – Cuestiono Claudette intrigada por esas palabras con un tono tan sincero que no parecían mentiras, pero como hija nacida de la iglesia debía de saber acerca de la deidad que otras religiones creen antes de poder hablar con ellas, aunque no pensaba hacerlas cambiar de religión respetando las decisiones de cada individuo.

Nuevamente Solaris miro a Godou y eso empezaba a darle un muy mal presentimiento, aunque Smith estaba considerando una idea imposible, pero si se relacionaba con quien era su mejor amigo era sin duda una posibilidad que causaría una carcajada a todo pulmón de su parte como un aura depresiva para su compañero de batalla.

– A la deidad a quien le he jurado lealtad es invencible debido a que posee 10 formas diferentes con diez poderes y controla una espada negra capaz de eliminar estrellas – Con esas palabras demostrando el poder del dios al cual sirve Solaris, Godou sintió como sudor escapaba de su cuerpo al ver que el dios tenía poderes muy familiares – Mi dios es caracterizado como un dios de la justicia que representa la sagrada luz del sol como las frías llamas negras del inframundo. Su poder con el rayo junto a un poderoso vendaval, también se le considera una deidad de la fertilidad – Conociendo esa descripción de cierto niño sagrado bañado por el sol junto con cierta diosa de apariencia infantil provocaron más temor en Godou – Aunque también es un dios de la lujuria – El susurro de la muerte se aferró a Godou con esa frase – Suele tener un deseo incontrolable del sexo y se refiere a él con sus cuatro esposas y una pequeña niña como concubina con las cuales tiene relaciones carnales cada día en un enorme baño de licor, sin duda todo un dios de la fertilidad, Fufufufu – Termino de hablar con una risa encantadora que dio como resultado dar a conocer a la deidad.

Smith quien reía en silencio miró a su compañero quien tenía los ojos en blanco mirando al horizonte entendiendo que _él_ era la deidad patrona de la monja, aunque Smith se sorprendió de que la monja descubriera algo como eso simplemente así como si nada y eso despertó la curiosidad del hombre vestido de gala.

– ¡Qué despreciable y perverso dios! – Llevando sus manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras miraba el suelo, Claudette comentó despertando a Godou de su trance – Como podría alguien siquiera pensar en servirle a tal despreciable dios, no, demonio – Con esas palabras dichas con impugnación y desprecio, cuyo significado golpeo el corazón de Godou…

 **[MERA-MERA] [SED DE SANGRE]**

Deteniendo su habla junto a sus acciones, Claudette miró con sorpresa (que los reyes compartían) como Solaris movió su báculo prendido en fuego justo frente a su rostro mientras sus rojos ojos brillaban con un deseo de sangre digno de una bestia sin alma y corazón que aterro a la mujer quien temblaba un poco, incluso los Campiones se sorprendieron de tan repentino cambio de personalidad.

– No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi señor – Entre cerrando los ojos mientras su voz sonaba como el susurro del ángel de la muerte, Claudette asintió intentando no orinar sus pantaletas en el proceso y Solaris regreso a la normalidad desvaneciendo las flamas de su báculo calmando a Claudette – Entiendo que suene raro servir a un dios como ese, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa – Mostrando una sonrisa suave pero con un peso muy notorio, los presentes se cuestionaban la razón de esa sonrisa – En mi tierra natal hay un cuento que lo describe y aunque solo pude verlo una vez, me había enamorado de esa persona nombrada como dios y por eso forme esta religión y esperar que me aceptara tras la muerte como una mujer más en su vida – Los presentes al ver los puros y honestos sentimientos de la monja tuvieron un nudo en la boca… especialmente Godou, pero entonces Smith repitió lo que Solaris había dicho antes.

– Dijiste que lo viste una vez ¿verdad? – La ronca voz del más alto de los presentes llamó la atención de todo el mundo quienes voltearon a ver al hombre vestido de negro, más Solaris asintió a la pregunta de Smith – Mi nombre es John Pluto Smith – Con una reverencia se presentó como debía – Soy compañero y mejor amigo de esta persona llamada Kusanagi Godou – Extendiendo su brazo hacía el otro rey demonio, Smith notó que Solaris sonrió con cariño al joven y demostraba que sabía su nombre – La verdad sus palabras me han conmovido y considero que sus sentimientos deben de ser correspondidos – Con esas repentinas palabras por parte del rey enmascarado, Godou miró con sorpresa mientras Solaris sonrió como una doncella verdaderamente enamorada – Más tengo curiosidad ante el hecho de que dijiste que una vez viste a ese supuesto héroe que en tu pueblo es un cuento, ¿Cómo sucedió? – Smith pregunto con respecto al tema que viajaba de su mente de un momento a otro.

– Paso en dos ocasiones – Solaris no tuvo duda en responder a las palabras de Smith ya que tenía relación con dar a conocer un poco de la deidad y la religión a la cual pertenece y fundo – Una fue hace mucho tiempo en realidad, durante uno una noche donde los sabios monjes de mi aldea rezaban a nuestra deidad patrona, en el cielo se abrió una enorme grieta donde pudimos ver a nuestro dios peleando en contra de un adversario de su igual junto con un caballero rubio y una monja vestida de blanco, sus rivales eran un demonio envuelto en telas, una mujer con una bestia parecida a un oso y un oxidado hombre con un enorme poder.

Ante la descripción de Solaris y dado que ambos sabían perfectamente de a quienes se refería la monja, el combate de la antigua Galia regreso en la cabeza mientras Smith se burló en su cabeza. No era por el hecho de que su amigo fuera líder de una religión sino por la razón, pues durante esa batalla en el pasado por culpa de la señora de la cueva, los papeles fueron intervenidos de una manera impresionante.

Hanuman quien era uno de los dioses más leales a su rey (Rama) fue degradado a un mero demonio de vendas. La diosa Artio junto a su hijo fueron clasificados como una bruja negra y su bestia demoníaca, mientras el príncipe Rama fue llamado como un hombre oxidado. Sus familiares como iguales elevados a cargos divinos como la Bruja de las Cuevas nombrada como Monja o el idiota rey que solo sabe usar la espada como un caballero sagrado leal a su amo (Godou), aunque el de mayor rango era su compañero de batalla Godou quien fue nombrado como Deidad heroica en dicho combate.

– En esa batalla se mostró su poder como deidad del sol – Los reyes sabían bien que se refería al **[Semental Blanco]** dado que invocaba un sol en medio de la noche – Invoco una esfera de oscuridad de las flamas negras de su espada azabache – La técnica regalada por Athena capaz de partir estrellas y absorber la creación también fue mencionada – Aquel guerrero portaba diez formas con poderes diferentes cada uno guiándolo a la victoria mientras seguía con su propia justicia – Incluso cuando bien podía hablar de su contra-parte divina, Godou entendía que la noche en que se vio todo eso se pudo explicar un poco acerca de sus poderes – Más la razón que es conocido como una deidad de la fertilidad y la lujuria se clasifica en uno de sus poderes, donde inyecta parte de su poder en las doncellas quienes aceptan servirle y según algunos libros sobre los dioses, algunos pueden dejar a una mujer embarazada con eso.

Mientras esas palabras resonaron frente a los dos dioses, el joven de cabellos azabaches miro con terror a las palabras de la monja sudando frío ante la posibilidad de que haya…

– **[Eso es una especulación de los escritores traduciendo las palabras divinas]** – La voz de Murakumo resonó en su cabeza al notar la preocupación o inseguridad de su amo – **[Los dioses dejan hijos como todo ser vivo. Hércules no nació porque Zeus dio poder a una humana, sino que se acostó con ella para dar a luz a un hijo]** – Nombrando un ejemplo acerca del nacimiento o procreación de los dioses la espada continuo explicando – **[Los humanos incapaces de comprender las palabras divinas creyeron que inyectando _poder_ dentro de una mujer podían dejar preñada a una persona, más la palabra _poder_ fue mal traducida de _semen sagrado_ el cual tiene un porcentaje muy elevado de fertilidad que la de un humano]** – Ante esa información Godou se siente un poco más calmado al ver que no había riego de que Erica y las demás estuvieran embarazadas.

– Eso da a resolver lo del cuento y de cierta manera es comprensible, pero, ¿Eso no revela mi duda? – Con palabras refinadas sin sonar grosero con la monja, Smith dio a entender que no había respondido lo que deseaba saber, pero antes de que pudiera revelar algo más…

– Eso puede esperar – Todo el mundo volteó a ver a Claudette quien miraba el cielo – Dentro de poco caerá el atardecer y de ahí el anochecer, lo mejor sin duda sería regresar a la cuidad más cercana y de paso obtener la recompensa – La mirada seria de la dama portadora de una brillante armadura de oro demostraba que no era una broma y los presentes miraron al cielo donde el sol bajaba lentamente.

– Es verdad – Godou como Smith dieron razón a la dama y decidieron caminar siguiendo a la dama, pues así verían como es el lugar donde se encontraban y de paso ver a donde ir en búsqueda de una salida.

Pero mientras caminaban, ninguno noto una sombra en la lejanía quien portaba en su mano una bestia de arcilla con cierta similitud con las otras quimeras, sus ojos que brillaban en un color marrón oscuro se fijaron en los dos reyes demonios mientras su instinto despertaba con intención de eliminar a esas dos personas y aunque podría ser solo su imaginación, no pensaba perder de vista a esas dos persona con tal de llevar acabó su plan.

* * *

Time Skip

– Realmente les estoy agradecido de hayan detenido a las bestias que han aterrorizado mi pueblo desde hace ya un tiempo – Exclamó un hombre de cabello castaño corto de piel blanca y ojos marrones claro quien llevaba un traje negro mientras le entregaba una bolsa con dinero a las dos damas de ropa muy sugestiva, al punto de desviar su mirada avergonzado de la misma – Aunque quisiera saber si alguno es responsable de esto – Más volvió a hablar con un tono condescendiente mientras miraba una enorme roca que había destruido una parte del pueblo y aunque no fuera tan grave como se miraba, todavía era un problema.

En ese mismo instante Godou se sintió sumamente arrepentido por eso, aunque fuera para enfrentar a un enemigo, no podía decir que usar sus poderes de esa manera fuera correcto.

– Lo lamento – Godou se disculpó inmediatamente sintiéndose realmente apenado por la destrucción típica de él, más el alcalde del pueblo suspiro.

– No estoy realmente molesto – Sorprendido por la repentina respuesta del hombre a cargo del pueblo, Godou miro al hombre quien sonreía con cierta pesadez – Hemos tenido algunos magos con un poder destructivo mucho más notorio que han devastado media aldea de paso, una roca que destruyo dos o tres casas no es nada realmente – Incluso con aquel comentario casi en tono de burla, Godou no sabía si pensar que eso era algo bueno o malo – Aunque deberías de aprender magia menos potente o entrenar para controlar tu poder mágico – Notando la suavidad de las palabras del hombre en verdad estaba agradecido con él – Toma – Entonces lanzó algo que Godou tomo rápidamente – Es un libro de magia, por si deseas aprender algo nuevo – Sonrió mientras el joven lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

Godou miro el libro curioso y aunque no deseaba aprender magia, le daba curiosidad cuales existían.

El alcalde quien deseaba hablar un poco más fue interrumpido por un personal con un tipo de teléfono. El alcalde cambio su rostro a uno serio y tomo la llamada, cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes más el líder del pueblo tomo la llamada y se alejó un poco para tener privacidad y aunque los reyes podían enviar magia a sus oídos para poder escuchar la conversación, suponían que tras finalizar la llamada sobre algo malo le pediría a ellos que fueran a verlo así que solo esperaron y no paso mucho para que el hombre colgara.

Con pasos tranquilos mientras pensaba como decir su mensaje, el hombre quedo delante de los salvadores del pueblo y los miro a todos.

– Sé que acaban de terminar su misión y esto sonara como algo muy repentino, pero necesito que vayan a un pueblo cercano lo más rápido posible – El alcalde quien tenía una expresión seria en su mirada hablo con un tono igual de serio, entonces los presentes entendieron que era una verdadera emergencia.

– No me molesta participar y ayudar con el problema que haya surgido, pero no me gusta que me digan que hacer sin toda la información – No deseando combatir en contra del alcalde pero dando a entender que no se movería sin información, Smith quería saber que pasaba para saber si era necesario que él y Godou se involucraran.

– En el siguiente pueblo se decía había un ser peligroso en una cueva de minerales hermosos y dos magas de un gremio llamado **[Mermaid Heels]** fueron a revisar, pero las magas no han salido en dos días y el alcalde de la cuidad se está preocupando un poco por ellas en estos momentos – Dando la información que su compañero le había dado con preocupación evidente en su voz – Él me llamó pensando que conocería un buen gremio al cual acudir, pero pensando el tiempo que tarda en que un mago tome una solicitud junto con la cantidad que deberían de dar como recompensa es muy tardío, por eso les pido que vayan a rescatar a esas magas – Inclino su cabeza para mostrar que en verdad deseaba que ayudaran a salvar a esas pobres magas quienes no salían.

– Cuente conmigo – Claudette no dudo ni un solo segundo pensando que algo como eso no debería ser dejado de lado como si nada y como orgullosa guerrera de su imperio, no podía abandonar a ninguna persona que necesitara de ayuda cuando podía hacer algo al respecto.

– Adelante – Solaris acepto con la idea de salvar a personas y de paso ver si alguna deseaba unirse a su religión mientras sonreía.

Los últimos que faltaban eran los dos hombres cuyo poder haría temblar del miedo al cielo y la tierra por igual, entonces Smith y Godou pensaron su respuesta…

* * *

 **Y con esto doy fin al primer capítulo de esta nueva serie.**

 **En este primer capítulo pudimos ver como los dos reyes demonios llegaron separados para encontrarse dentro de poco tras enfrentar a las quimeras con los poderes de los dragones que asesinaron, razón por la cual los separe y así ambos pudieran usar una parte del poder de uno de los dos dragones legendarios asesinados cuyos poderes fueron usurpados.**

 **En esta historia pongo a John Pluto Smith como un mago capaz de controlar mejor que Godou su magia y mantenerla debido a años de práctica mientras que Godou no lo tiene, cosa que provoca que Smith pueda pelear "a la par" con muchos magos mientras que Godou no puede hasta que alguien le enseñe a controlar su magia, más no sé quién será su maestra para eso.**

 **Puede que muchos estén algo consternados con la apariencia de los personajes femeninos Claudette y Solaris y tienen todo el derecho, pero considerando que Fairy Tail empezó a usar mucho Fanservice desde la Isla Tenroujima dudo que sea algo realmente interesante, pero hay una razón del porque ambas usan ropa muy reveladora y del porque hay una religión basada en Godou en el mundo de la magia.**

 **Aunque es algo que ya he revelado en otras historias, las peticiones de mis amigos son las cosas más importantes y esto es por favor de uno de ellos, el cual me pidió lo siguiente:**

 **"** _Puedes hacer que Godou salve a Catue y Nina de Princess Knight Catue (Un Hentai como un Eroge) y de no ser posible, puedes hacer que haya un personaje con ropa estilo de un Eroge como Shion o Kuroinu"_

 **Por eso Claudette tiene un ropaje de Eroge o en caso de verlo de otra manera, ropa estilo Queens Blade… que es básicamente lo mismo (Si alguien tiene los huevos para decir eso, que ponga Kuroinu y Queen Blade y que me diga que miento chingadamadre).**

 **Ahora lo de la religión, un amigo que pensaba hacer una historia comentó que le gustaría hacer una historia donde un héroe legendario termina en otro mundo donde vieron su mejor batalla y forman una religión a su nombre, entonces él debe de convertirse en el verdadero dios de esa religión, eso me sirvió de inspiración para crear esa idea y se la agradezco a mi amigo.**

 **La verdad no puedo hablar sobre las parejas en estos momentos y eso se debe a algo que comente en mi fic de Campione con Bleach y es que, hay algunos personajes compañeros que quedan bastante bien pero serían mejor como pareja y estoy pensando acerca de usar el Gender Bender para formarlas, además de que otros personajes tienen una pareja la cual es una Oc´s, más todavía eso puede cambiar a último momento en realidad.**

 **También quiero revelar que esta historia ya tiene un desarrollo de la primera temporada de Fairy Tail, así que ya tengo planeado todo desde este capítulo hasta la isla Tenroujima (Considero la saga de los Dai Mato Enbu como sus preparativos como la segunda temporada), así que ya tengo como basarme en la serie original y admito que desde este capítulo hasta Oracion Seis, todo es lineal con el anime donde el capítulo 10 es el capítulo 10 del anime como el 28 del fic es el 28 del anime, donde la serie contara con canon donde habrán capítulos y sagas no canon en un orden adecuado.**

 **Ahora responderé a los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Lo continuare y esta historia es diferente a esa, así que en ambas historias hay cosas originales que no suceden en la otra.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Es bueno saber que te gusto el prologo y que estuvieras esperando está serie, pues cosas muy increíbles pasaran en está serie como uno de mis emparejamientos favoritos (creado por mí) como es Godou x Irene, lamentablemente es muy adelante en la serie para que eso pase.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. La cueva de los monstruos

**"La cueva de las bestias"**

El brillo del sol se filtraba por las traslucidas ventanas mientras el constante ruido del acero en movimiento. El sonido del vierto junto con el paisaje constantemente en movimiento que se dibujaba con un hermoso color verde por el pasto y árboles a su alrededor, mientras un tren viajaba por las vías a su próxima parada antes de que se hiciera sumamente tarde y en uno de los cuartos del tren se encontraban los dos reyes demonios sentados tranquilamente donde Godou miraba por la ventana y John Pluto Smith pensaba en silencio mirando a la nada.

– Nada – Comentó Godou con un suspiro llamando la atención de su compañero quien giro suavemente su rostro enmascarado para ver con sus ojos de insecto al joven azabache – Al parecer el portal por el cual vinimos fue cerrado cuando Majora fue vencido – Tras eso miró a su compañero con una mirada seria – Para volver a nuestro mundo deberemos de usar a un rey hada como en la guerra civil de reyes demonios, aunque lograr que nos ayuden y reunir a los suficientes como para que funcione puede ser realmente difícil sin saber cómo son los dioses de este mundo – Dado que todavía no presenciaban a un dios en la tierra, era imposible saber si era posible hablar con ellos o como en su mundo caen en herejía volviéndose unos amantes de la batalla.

– Usando el poder de Oberón como rey hada y ver por el plano astral de este mundo, puedo notar que no será tan sencillo encontrar un mundo de hadas – Suspirando al ver que sus poderes no habían ayudado en mucho para encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo – Al parecer no puedo ver más allá del reino espiritual al cual pertenece la zona y eso nos deja con la misión de buscar un área donde las hadas vivan en todo el mundo – Smith notó como Godou soltó una leve risa para dejarse caer en su asiento.

– Tampoco puedo usar el poder del [Destructor del destino] para entrar al mundo de hilos y de esa manera volver a nuestro mundo – Tras realizar cada opción que le quedaba con respecto a una manera de volver, Godou simplemente suspiro una vez más antes de acomodarse bien en su asiento – Al menos no hemos tenido que usar en verdad nuestro poder tras nuestra llegada – Con un solo punto bueno de miles malos Smith solo sonrió bajo su máscara por el comentario que parecía una broma de Godou.

– Aunque también está el tema del poder que sentiste cuando la quimera empezó a mutar – Tocando uno de los temas de los cuales ambos estuvieron discutiendo desde su salida del pueblo, el dios de la victoria frunció levemente el ceño por esas palabras – Además de que mi duda de cómo te volviste verdaderamente un dios en otro mudo continua en mi cabeza, aunque tengo una posibilidad del como sucedió todo y de cómo este mundo vio esa batalla…

– El final de la Guerra Civil de Reyes Demonios – Terminando la frase de Smith, Godou miró a su compañero quien sonreía bajo su máscara – Aunque todavía no logro comprender como pudo pasar eso, como alguien pudo ver esa batalla y la de la Antigua Galia – Se cuestionó mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en búsqueda de una respuesta para eso.

– Yo tengo una idea sobre eso – Con un tono calmado Smith informo a Godou quien volteó a verlo – Si en verdad esa monja vio la batalla final de [La Guerra Civil de Rakshasas] es comprensible debido a los portales ínter-dimensionales con los cuales los otros seis fuimos enviados, puede que algunos mundos pudieran verte en esa batalla contra un poderoso enemigo de carácter desconocido…

Sasha Dejanstahl Voban; El primero de los siete Campiones y el más viejo como poderoso de los reyes demonios cuando Godou se volvió un Campione, esa persona fue su último reto en la guerra donde Lancelot lo venció con la ayuda de Ame no Murakumo, más su cuerpo desapareció dejando en misterio si había muerto o termino en otro mundo como los otros reyes demonios.

– Eso puede servir si hablamos de esa batalla – Dejando de pensar sobre aquel despiadado hombre de paradero y estado desconocido, Godou todavía tenía una duda en su cabeza con el tema de él como dios – Pero cómo diablos vio la batalla que tuve contra Rama en la antigua Galia cuando no había nada dimensional de por medio – Esa era la mayor de las dudas de los dos reyes demonios, sobretodo de Godou.

– Solo es una posibilidad que mi mente ha creado – Smith entonces volvió a hablar y su compañero lo miro de reojo – Pero puede ser en parte culpa mía y de otros invitados como el mismo Príncipe Honrado Rama – Ahora curioso del significado de esas palabras, Godou miró a Smith quien se quedó pensativo en su posibilidad y asintió – Debido a la aparición de Rama y que tanto tú como la bruja de las cuevas y el idiota de la espada sobrevivieran en el campo negro del **Corredor de hadas** de Aisha, junto con la interacción de Plutarco ayudado con mi poder mágico presente en la librería de la historia pudo crear esa brecha dimensional… aunque solo es una suposición – Realmente no tenía nada que fuera una pieza clave de que él tuviera razón.

El ambiente quedo en un ligero silencio donde ninguno de los reyes había dicho nada más y el más joven era quien más nervioso se encontraba. Smith simplemente se quedó pensando en silencio como volver a su mundo ahora que sabía que el corredor que los trajo no podría llevarlos de regreso, debería de pensar como relacionarse con los reyes hadas de este mundo con tal de poder obtener su fuerza para abrir un nuevo pasaje apenas puedan, Godou por su parte deseaba alejar la migraña que presentía se acercaba de poco a poco.

[EMPUJAR] [ABRIR]

Ante el sonido de la puerta deslizándose para poder dejar entrar a las dos hermosas mujeres a quienes los dos reyes demonios habían salvado hace una hora más o menos, estas entraron con aperitivos y bebidas para que todos estuvieran cómodos hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo donde unas niñas habían entrado a una cueva y estas no habían regresado tras un tiempo, motivo por el cual el alcalde de la otra aldea deseaba a magos para que le ayudaran con ese tema y hablo con otro Alcalde de confianza que los mando a ellos.

Al final fueron los últimos en responder y eso se debía a que no estaban seguros de que fuera buena idea intervenir mucho en un mundo diferente del suyo al ser reyes asesino de dioses demonios, pero al final ambos llevaban la voluntad de los héroes dentro de ellos como para poder negar un pedido de ayuda cuando podían hacer algo así que aceptaron, entonces el alcalde pago sus boletos al pueblo vecino donde posiblemente verían la amenaza junto a las magas.

Las dos damas entonces tomaron los asientos frente a sus salvadores para colocar lo que compraron en la mesa delante de los cuatro y pasaron un café amargo junto con unas galletas dulces para Godou, Solaris pidió un café dulce con galletas y chocolates amargos y Claudette tenía un té verde junto con unas galletas caseras y naturales de un agradable sabor, mientras que Smith no obtuvo nada ya que no podía comer nada con su máscara puesta por obviedad.

Godou suavemente tomo el café y le dio un trago para sentirse un poco más calmado y tomando una de las galletas dulces que hacía un perfecto contraste en sabores con su bebida, cosa que Solaris entendía cuando el sabor del chocolate chocaba con el azucarado sabor de su café, más Smith realmente deseaba obtener una respuesta acerca de la duda que tenía incluso en el anterior pueblo y decidido a no esperar más dio inició a su pregunta.

– Interrumpiendo su tiempo de colación, cree usted hermana del sol poder contarme cómo fue que usted vio a su dios y describir la escena que la cautivo – La pregunta inesperada del hombre enmascarado causo que Godou se atragantara un poco y que Solaris obtuviera un hermosos brillo en sus ojos, motivo por el cual tomo su servilleta y se limpió adecuadamente sus labios demostrando unos modales impecables.

– Con todo gusto – Debido a que amaba contar la historia del porque se enamoró de su dios, Solaris no pensaba dudar en contarla y John lo sabía mejor que nadie. Los creeyentes católicos amaban contar sus sueños de cuando veían a dios o uno de sus mensajeros divinos pensando que era una revelación, ninguna creyente podría decir que no para hablar de su dios y menos cuando una estaba tan enamorada como Solaris.

– Ciertamente incluso yo he empezado a tener curiosidad de eso – Claudette comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té – Qué tipo de escena viste para amar a un dios como al que sirves, pues no muchas doncellas harían algo como eso – Y no mentía con esas palabras al saber lo frágil que son las religiones con otras, ciertamente empezar una era algo realmente complicado cuando solo una pequeña aldea observo al dios.

– Yo tenía solo cinco años cuando lo mire por primera vez – Su voz sonaba encantada y sus ojos mostraba el brillo de una doncella pura al hablar de su héroe con el cual se comprometería – Tras muchas batallas o eso aparentaba, se enfrentaba frente a frente con un poderoso demonios anciano que controlaba los rayos, pero nuestro dios también logro usarlos pidiendo a las personas su poder y nosotros se lo otorgamos – Ante esa repentina revelación Godou miro a Solaris quien describía su batalla en contra de Voban – Luego el anciano hombre tomo la forma de un dragón y el joven combatió con todo su poder, hasta que un siervo suyo dio fin al dragón en lugar de su maestro, pero incluso así sonreía entretenida de la batalla y se levantó para continuar con sus demás retos… lamentablemente no pudimos ver más de eso y termino con eso, pero esa mirada y sonrisa digna de un héroe se guardaron en mi corazón.

Claudette como Smith se sorprendieron al ver que Solaris de verdad se había enamorado de una entidad divina y en el caso de Godou se había sonrojado apartando su mirada, aunque recordó la batalla que tuvo contra Rama y los diversos villanos que encontró en el camino del tejido del destino, sobre todo a uno de ellos con quien desearía haber pasado más minutos charlando antes de despedirse por segunda vez…

– Me imagino que fue verdaderamente increíble – Comentó Claudette mostrando respeto y Solaris la miro con sorpresa – Espero que un día puedas decir tus sentimientos a tu deidad y te acepte incluso si eres su única creyente, tus sentimientos sin duda deberían de ser correspondidos – Con eso sonrió a la monja quien miro con sorpresa a la guerrera.

– Gracias – Con algo de vergüenza por el repentino apoyo, Solaris miro de reojo a Godou quien evitaba su mirada avergonzado de su confesión – Parece que nos acercamos – Comentó Solaris y todo el mundo miro la ventana donde había en la cercanía un pueblo con unas cuantas montañas y bosques a su alrededor, eso significaba que una vez bajando debían de prepararse para una posible batallas y Godou puso una mirada seria.

– ¿Qué sucede con esa mirada tan salvaje? – Cuestiono Smith al ver por el reflejo de la ventana la mirada llena de rabia de su compañero asesino de dioses – Solamente iremos a rescatar a unas magas que posiblemente solo se perdieron – Mirándolo como algo sencillo para sus personas Smith comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– Simplemente pienso en todas las posibilidades – Respondió el joven rey mirando cómo se acercaba el pueblo y sus compañeros lo miraban confundidos y notando eso por el reflejo de la ventana decidió responder sus dudas – En cuevas donde las personas se pierden significan unas cuantas cosas y entre ellas es que se hayan perdido porque en realidad la cueva era una mazmorra cambiante y al entrar con descuido activaron el sistema, otra opción es que las bestias las derrotaran y devoraran o simplemente los torturan por diversión y en el peor de los casos pueden ser por culpa de Goblins y Ogros – Con veneno en su voz, el joven nombro a esas dos especies.

Smith quien ya había viajado a un mundo paralelo casi como en un Isekai termino en un mundo donde un Slime tenía un poder llamativo pero muy débil comparado con el suyo, este gobernaba a un grupo de Goblins miedosos hasta que fueron derrotados por una mujer Ogro roja, pero cuando hablo con Alexander de los mundos que visitó, este comento que ese mundo fue muy lindo comparado con otros mientras se reía de los Goblins quienes al parecer intentaron arremedar contra él inútilmente.

– Si se tratan de Goblins entonces no hay mucho de qué preocuparse – Comentó con confianza Claudette mientras miraba a Godou – En mi reino era común para los novatos enfrentar a Goblins en las pedreras así que será sencillo, incluso obtuve el título de cazadora de Goblins cuando acabe con una manada entera sola – Alzando su pecho con orgullo para demostrar su fuerza y confianza en su misma, Godou como Solaris miraron a la dama de cabellos morados.

– ¿Alguna vez los enfrentaste dentro de una cueva? – Preguntó Solaris llamando la atención de Godou quien pensaba hacer la misma pregunta, después de todo, esa respuesta podía ser el inicio o fin de la vida de una persona y mujer en específico.

– Los hombres eran los únicos quienes podían ir a las cuevas para combate contra Goblins – Respondió – Pocas mujeres van a esas misiones y si van, deben de haber obtenido grandes logros y llevar equipos variados – Continuo comentando acerca de cómo eran las cosas de sus reinos mientras Smith notaba que eso era mucha seguridad.

– Subestimar a los Goblins es la peor idea que una mujer puede hacer – Claudette miró a Solaris cando dijo eso mientras sus ojos mostraban un desprecio que sorprendió a la guerrera como al dios enmascarado – Podrán ser pequeños y de apariencias hasta repulsivas, pero son seres que van en manada y dentro de una cueva son bestias con las cuales una dama no debe de toparse. Los Goblins usan trampas para distraer a los magos y cuando están distraídos ellos saltan capturando a los magos, los hombres son asesinados para comerlos mientras las mujeres son retenidas y violadas para luego comerlas o dejarlas vivir como agujeros donde nacerán más Goblins – Sus palabras duras solo describían un destino mucho peor vivido o visto que solo escuchado y Claudette no podía creer eso.

– Sin duda repulsivo – Agrego Smith llamando la atención de los presentes – Ciertamente son de las criaturas catalogadas como ni tan listas pero no idiotas entre muchas personas con experiencias de aventureros – Aunque eso fuera en otro mundo donde estuvo atrapado, había investigado acerca de diversos seres comunes en mundos de aventura y por eso los Goblins eran de una categoría intermedia pero todavía lejos para novatos – Pero no podemos asegurar que esas criaturas son las causantes de la desaparición de las damas y quedan variedad de opciones – Tratando de aligerar el ambiente Smith dijo algo de verdad, entonces los tres asintieron para poder prepararse en contra de su rival.

Time Skip

Tras unos cuantos minutos más los magos habían llegado al pueblo vecino de donde habían eliminado a las quimeras con tal de solucionar la preocupación del alcalde tras que esas magas todavía no hayan salido, motivo por el cual se encontraban parados apenas salieron de las puertas del tren en la espera de alguien que les indicara mejor sobre su misión y de paso, obtener un poco de dinero con el cual poder sobrevivir en un nuevo mundo o al menos en el caso de los reyes demonios quienes no tenían nada e incluso las dos damas tuvieron que pagar sus boletos.

– Disculpen – Repentinamente una suave y débil voz carente de poder o siquiera confianza sonó en la cercanía y los cuatro miraron en dirección de la voz, entonces vieron a un hombre joven de complexión delgada y estatura baja de cabello negro piel blanca y ojos castaños con un rostro de aspecto frágil, el cual llevaba un traje de gala – Ustedes son los magos enviados del Alcalde Lengu para ver el tema de las magas, ¿verdad?

Notando que aquel frágil hombre sabía de eso e incluso hablaba con ellos del tema, todo eso acompañado de su vestimenta y sus palabras refinadas demostraban que era el Alcalde del lugar y posiblemente la persona que se comunicó con el alcalde del otro pueblo para poder venir a este lugar, más la sorpresa de ver el "rigente" del lugar fue sin duda una verdadera sorpresa para los presentes.

– ¿Es usted quien rige en este lugar? – Preguntó Smith con un tono educado mientras el hombre asentía de manera sumisa y algo mecánica – Efectivamente, el alcalde del otro pueblo nos pidió que viniéramos a este lugar con tal de revisar un problema con unas magas perdidas en una montaña – Demostrando su control de las palabras como su habilidad social y carisma, el enmascarado comenzó a crear un vínculo con el alcalde – Sé que sonara repentino pero espero podamos hablar de un tipo de recompensa por cumplir la misión – Claudette como Solaris miraron con sorpresa al mago enmascarado.

– Por supuesto que la habrá – Respondió el alcalde con un tono casi apresurado – N-no es mucho si se compara con una misión de este tipo, pe-pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer – Con tartamudeos dignos de su desconfiado tono de voz, el hombre bajo su mirada entristecido como preocupado de las personas quienes vinieron en rescate de su pueblo.

– Muéstranos el camino – Con disgusto del ambiente de estado pesimista dictado por el hombre frente a ellos, Godou deseaba dar inicio a la misión y ver al responsable de que dos magas no pudieran escapar – "Me preguntó si se relacionara con la deidad que sentí en la pradera" – Desde que sintió ese poder tan distinto pero vagamente parecido a la presencia de un dios hereje con su cuerpo.

– Sig-síganme – El alcalde comenzó a caminar y los magos caminaron detrás de él sin importarles mucho acerca de lo que pudiera pasar en realidad y eso se debía a que nada en ese mundo pudiera vencerlos, ya que un mundo dictado por la magia es inútil contra personas con una inmunidad contra la misma magia como ellos y eso era lo que los apoyaba en ese tema, además de que sus años de experiencias al enfrentarse a oponentes fuera de sus límites les habían ayudado para crear sus instintos de batalla.

Un Campione no podía perder contra un mago y eso era una regla universal de la cual ningún mago en ninguna parte del mundo podría romper, solo los dioses y sus iguales podrían tener el poder y talento para poder liquidar a uno solo de ellos con muchas dificultades. No es que ellos fueran presumidos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente aceptaban que tenían mejor control y un mayor poder que cualquier mago o entidad en dicho mundo hasta no ver a un dios hereje.

Time Skip

Fueron unos largos 45 minutos donde los magos finalmente pudieron llegar a la entrada de una cueva donde Smith y Godou sentían un poder que burbujeaba en su cuerpo. Era diferente al poder de un dios hereje o una amenaza de la misma clase, pero tenía un aura a su alrededor que los dejaba confundido con sus mentes alertas a todo movimiento a su alrededor.

– Es a-aquí – El alcalde reveló con su voz tímida y sumisa a los magos – Las magas llegaron hac-hace dos días pa-para cumplir la misión – Dando información acerca del porque fueron llamados incluso cuando ya lo sabían – No h-han salido durante to-todo ese tiempo – Revelo mientras miraba el suelo apenado pensando en muchas cosas malas, los magos pensaban que no sería nada realmente importante como él pensaba, pero los reyes pensaban en otra cosa.

– Nos encargaremos de eso – Claudette habló para poder calmar al hombre preocupado por el bienestar de las magas – En nombre de un paladín del reino Kingura, Raikiri Claudette junto a mis compañeros de misión traeremos de regreso a las magas perdidas de la cueva – Alzando su pecho con orgullo, el hombre tímido se sonrojo fuertemente mientras apartaba su mirada del generoso busto de la dama de traje revelador de oro, antes de repetir una de las palabras.

– Eres un guerrero del Imperio de Oro – Entonces el alcalde con un nuevo brillo miró a la hermosa dama quien sonrió como respuesta – Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor – Ante ese cambio tan repentino de personalidad, los dos jóvenes reyes demonios se sintieron confundidos y curiosos acerca del imperio de oro – Lamentablemente no pu-puedo quedarme más ti-tiempo, debo de vol-volver al pueblo – Recuperando su voz tartamudeante el alcalde dio media vuelta para comenzar su camino de regreso a su reino.

Los cuatro quedaron solos entonces y pronto entrarían a la cueva en contra de una misión de búsqueda y de batalla en el peor de los casos, más uno de los cuatro sabía mejor que nadie que no podría cumplir con la misión que les estaban pidiendo.

– Yo no entrare – Ante el repentino comentario de Solaris, los otros tres magos voltearon a verla – Mi magia todavía no se recuperad de mi último hechizo e incluso sin eso, mi magia no es útil en combates en zonas como lo son cuevas – Informo la monja con una suave sonrisa en cara mientras sus ojos demostraban estar avergonzadas – Rezare a mi gran deidad por su bienestar mis compañeros, más yo volveré al pueblo en búsqueda de algún nuevo miembro para **Sole Sacro** – Godou ante esas palabras, solo sintió como una mala vibra escapaba por su espina dorsal en señal de una muy mala idea.

Entendiendo a su compañera, los magos observaron cómo caminaba refinadamente a través del camino por donde vinieron y los mismos miraron a la cueva donde los dos reyes sentían que algo iba a pasar dentro y por ende, se pusieron alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una amenaza para ellos o para su compañera o simplemente una molestia en general.

Los tres magos comenzaron su camino dentro de la cueva donde pudieron notar un camino estrecho donde por suerte pudieron entrar todos a la vez. Godou como Smith miraban a sus lados curiosos de lo que había en la cueva por la cual el alcalde buscaba eliminar a la amenaza de dentro, más las paredes estaban limpias de cualquier cosa interesante demostrando que la minería llevaba bastante tiempo como una actividad normal dentro del pueblo por lo cual el camino era largo, naturalmente llegaron a una bajada donde pensaban iniciaría la verdadera misión de rescate con respecto a las magas.

Uno por uno los tres bajaron por las escaleras con tal de poder continuar con su viaje y no paso mucho para que los tres regresaran a tierra. Observando la mina esta se dividía en cinco cavernas y posiblemente en una de ellas las magas se hubieran perdido, lo único malo de la situación es que debían de buscar rápidamente un camino que los llevara con las magas si estas estaban juntas, cosa poco probable si tenían fe que vencerían por separado a lo que sea que hubiera en la cueva.

– Tendremos que separarnos – Comentó Smith mirando las cinco cuevas – Posiblemente las magas se hayan separado y perdido en los túneles a la hora de cazar a las bestias y de haberlas perseguido para derrotarlas, es todavía más probable que no pudieran encontrar una salida – Usando unas habilidades de deducción de alto nivel junto con una imaginación digna de un Campione, Smith observo los cinco túneles pensando en cuál de ellas pudieron de entrar.

– Yo iré por el del centró – Comentó Claudette quien comenzó a caminar sin preocuparse mucho de lo que sus compañeros dijeran y tras unos segundos se perdió en la oscuridad dejando a los dos reyes solos.

– Ahora que el elefante dejo la sala – Godou miró a Smith cuando este habló con un tono suave poco preocupado – Me imagino que ya sentiste el poder que hay a nuestro alrededor ¿verdad? – Asintiendo a la duda de Smith, Godou observo el primero de los túneles – Hay una misteriosa magia en este lugar que alerta nuestros instintos cuando no hay un solo dios en el lugar y eso es sospechoso – Agrego mirando a la última de las cuevas mientras aumentaba levemente su poder – Estate alerta – Con esas últimas palabras comenzó a camina hacía las cuevas.

– Puedo decirte lo mismo – Y con eso fue por el primero de las cuevas donde emanaba parte del poder que habitaba en la cueva.

 **CON SMITH**

El sonido de sus pisadas resonó por la cueva con cada paso que daba y mantenía su poder en un nivel adecuado para no alertar a la bestia y fuera posible encontrar a su enemigo, aunque de ser un dios había posibilidad de que sintiera el deseo de pelea naciendo en su interior y no caiga fácilmente en su trampa de atraerlo con un poder débil. Usando su habilidad de ver por la oscuridad como si fuera de día, este miraba a todos lados pensando en qué clase de criatura se enfrentaría y si debía de usar alguno de sus poderes.

Lamentablemente solo podía ver roca dura y maciza con algunas piedras hermosas que demostraba que la mina no había sido explotada en su totalidad como había pesado en un inicio, de reojo pudo notar algunos animales como topos o insectos terrestres moviéndose de un lado a otro sin miedo de su presencia ya que se mantenía calmado en todo momento, aunque eso también ayudaba para ver si algún ser vivo se alejaba de cierta zona donde pudiera encontrar a la bestia que había en aquella zona.

Poco a poco la cantidad de minerales crecía y debido a escasos brillos del sol aquella zona se encontraba hermosamente iluminada como si el sol estuviera dentro de la cueva, entonces miro como unos insectos y topos se detenían a unos cuantos centímetros de él y pudo observar como en el hermoso brillo de las piedras había una persona colgada entre un tipo de red pegajosa como de una araña, entonces entrecerró los ojos entendiendo que su rival no era un rival cualquiera y sacó su pistola para apuntar en su espalda.

 _[KRIRGJJJJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHHH]_

Mirando a otra quimera como la primera que miro en el campo, su vista se fijó en lo que había en la espalda que se trataba de un capullo sin terminar pues se mostraba una parte de la cabeza de su presa, dando a entender que se trataba de una de las dos magas que habían desaparecido hace dos días según la información que les dieron.

La bestia era de 6 m de ancho con 4.5 m de alto. La parte inferior de su cuerpo era la de una araña con un patrón digno de una calavera en su zona superior con seis patas como filosas navajas algo peludas, su zona superior se trataba del pecho y abdomen de una persona humana muy musculosa y marcada junto a dos peludos brazos de gorila donde sus manos grandes resaltaban garras de una tonalidad amarillenta, su rostro que era de un murciélago de seis ojos y hocico de toro mostrando colmillos de leopardo le daban una monstruosa apariencia.

La araña parpadeo con un segundo de retraso en sus tres pares de ojos analizando al hombre con máscara de insecto quien le estaba vigilando atento de sus movimientos. Smith podía sentir el deseo de combate de su monstruoso enemigo y miró su alrededor, esa cosa era una araña en su mayoría y le daba ventaja el territorio en el que se encontraba… sabiendo eso no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño al que le daban su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, guardando su pistola para no malgastar balas o causar un derrumbe por culpa de sus acciones despreocupadas en el campo de batalla.

La araña en un rápido movimiento saltó mientras sacaba hilo de su trasero y se columpiaba de un lado a otro analizando cada acción que podía hacer. Smith cerró los ojos pensando en cómo atacar a una bestia como esa en el lugar donde se encuentra y con sus poderes actuales, ya que no era un mago como Luo Hao o llevaba un poder que le permitiera crear poca destrucción entre sus filas y mirando su alrededor, aquel hermoso brillo natural creado por la entrada del sol le daba una pequeña idea y con un movimiento rápido saltó hacía la derecha esquivando unos hilos de telaraña enviadas por su adversario.

 **[CRACK]**

La telaraña lanzada por la araña gigante se había solidificado de un segundo a otro al punto donde incluso logro atravesar el suelo duro donde caminaba. Smith observo al arácnido ser quien abrió la boca lanzando más de la telaraña sólida en contra de su persona, más el rey demonio no pensaba quedarse quieto esperando a que le dispararan sin poner resistencia y por ende comenzó a correr a alta velocidad usando las mismas rocas del lugar como apoyo para hacer saltos o piruetas esquivando cada golpe dado por la bestia de ocho patas quien no se encontraba para nada contento con la forma en que su presa jugaba con ella.

Soltándose de la telaraña que usaba para balancearse de un lado a otro, la araña cayó al suelo con un sonoro estruendo y escupió otra de sus telarañas solidas en contra de Smith y el mismo se dejó atacar deteniéndose en el acto, la telaraña continuaba hasta que cerca de impactar en contra de su rival para darle la victoria…

– Patético – Usando una voz teatral mientras alzaba sus brazos a los lados y negaba con la cabeza, la araña no supo cómo reaccionar – Por eso es que animales como tú deben de correr cuando sus instintos lo ordenan y no combatir contra ellos. Solo mi compañero y amigo puede destruir el destino después de todo – Usando un tono de voz más grave en esos momentos, la bestia sintió desde el inició de la batalla un terror que invadía su cuerpo entero de un momento a otro.

Más sin que ninguno lo notara, la dama que se encontraba inconsciente en el capullo abrió los ojos mirando con sorpresa como la bestia estaba frente a una misteriosa persona con un raro traje y máscara, pero ella sabía que la bestia no sería fácil de poder derrotar y pensando que su rival subestimaría a la bestia pensaba decirle algo sobre sus poderes, pero fue callada por el hombre frente a la bestia.

 _– "Por mi nombre como rey del inframundo decreto por la presente"_ – Alzando su brazo derecho al cielo mientras leva la izquierda a su pecho, su voz resonó con fuerza y poder que en su vida hubiera visto antes – _"Hacer ofrendas a las piernas de la bestia que atraviesa la noche oscura"_ – Un aura oscura comenzó a invadir su cuerpo mientras un poder mágico asfixiante comenzaba a invadir toda la cueva al punto donde los dos seres vivos temblaban de miedo y el hombre regreso su brazo derecho a unos centímetros de su pecho cerrando el puño _– "¡Oh, luz, solo necesitas iluminar mi camino hacia la conquista!"_ – Termino de cantar mientras abría sus brazos y su cuerpo fue cubierto por oscuridad o sombras.

El cuerpo humano cubierto por la oscuridad fue mutando poco a poco mientras el ambiente parecía cambiar junto con el viento. La humedad de la cueva se sentía como un frío desgarrador que con cada pasada, cortaba la piel y tendones de manera lenta y dolorosa. El aire que entraba en sus pulmones parecía ser fierro que al salir desgarraban las entrañas y órganos como si fueran meros trapos de tela, además de la sensación de la muerte con cada segundo que pasaba dentro de aquella cueva.

La sombra poco a poco fue desapareciendo del cuerpo anteriormente humano y mostró entonces al hombre con una forma nada humana. Su cuerpo entero pasando a ser cuadrúpedo con un cuerpo amarillento con manchas negras muy notorias junto a una cola del mismo patrón, su rostro fiero y salvaje digna de un felino peligroso que no parecía para nada contento. Un Jaguar había salido de la oscuridad creada por la magia del misterioso hombre de traje y este miraba al arácnido enemigo quien se sentía levemente intimidado pero que con una sonrisa forzada intentaría demostrar (fallidamente) que no tenía miedo por eso.

Una persona dijo una vez; "Las bestias pueden oler el miedo" y Smith sabía que era verdad cuando aquello que intentaba ocultar su rival, podía ser detectado por su nariz con simpleza mientras sus orbes dorados por la iris y un oscuro tramo de abismo por su pupila se fijaban en aquello que hasta hace poco intentaba tomar el papel como el depredador y eso era un insulto a su nombre, por lo cual demostraría a la bestia _quien era el cazador_.

El arácnido ser intentó escapar pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su brazo derecho había desaparecido mientras sangre escapaba de la antigua conexión del hombro con el cuerpo debido a la repentina presión. El monstruo estaba paralizado del miedo que no podía ni gritar del dolor por la pérdida de una extremidad, simplemente miraba el vació terreno frente a él congelado de pies a cabeza mientras sentía terror y miedo absoluto, como si su rival fuera un dios indignado con un insecto…

 _[GRRRRRRRRRR]_

El sonido del jaguar gruñendo sonaba en su espalda y lanzó de su trasero telaraña tan rápido como pudo con el deseo de aprisionar a la bestia felina y tras unos segundos dio media vuelta mientras tomaba con su único brazo una piedra y lo lanzaba en donde se debía de encontrar el humano mientras el miedo se apoderaba más y más de la bestia quimera.

 **[CHOQUE]**

Efectivamente el pedazo golpeo algo que estaba entre telarañas, pero resultó ser un simple pedrusco mientras el jaguar había desaparecido de la nada, entonces el ser con el mayor de los terrores en ojos observo a todos lados con la única idea de poder encontrar a la bestia y pensar como derrotarla de un solo golpe y tras eso sentirse calmado, más de la nada…

 **[DERRAMAR]**

Frente a él se encontraba nuevamente el Jaguar de más de 2 m junto con un cuerpo corpulento y lleno de musculo mostraba en su boca una mano con los dedos en posición contraria a su brazo derecho del cual salía sangre, mirando su otro brazo noto que había desaparecido quedando únicamente como un cuerpo con cabeza y entonces miro a su rival quien escupió el brazo mientras miraba a la bestia delante de él con ira y aburrimiento.

Aburrido de una pelea inútil e innecesaria comenzó a caminar con una elegancia incomparable con otros seres mientras aquellos orbes de oro mostraban toda su voracidad y ferocidad a la vez, el arácnido ser simplemente retrocedía asustada del destino que se presentaba a sus ojos mientras deseaba llorar y ocultarse para toda la vida, entonces su cuerpo se congelo en una pared mientras el Jaguar se acercaba más y más a donde su rival con una mirada seria.

Su corazón latiendo a tan alta velocidad que parecía que se explotaría en cualquier segundo, cosa posible ya que el juego comenzaba a ser un verdadero fastidio para Smith quien pensaba eliminar a la bestia de una vez y por todas para reunirse con su compañero asesino de dioses como de la dama a quien había salvado antes, con cada paso que daba podía sentir más y más fuerte el hedor de miedo desprendido del ser frente a él, pero de la nada…

 **[ESTREMECER]**

La sensación del poder de un dio comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y observo como la araña comenzaba a mutar con un aura morada maligna. El jaguar entre cerró los ojos recordando la descripción de su compañero con respecto a la mutación de quimera con la cual se enfrentó, convirtiendo la criatura en una todavía más poderosa de lo que ya era y Smith podía ver que su compañero mentía cuando dijo eso… aunque nunca sospecho que le estuviera mintiendo.

El arácnido creció 2 m más en altura mientras su cuerpo se volvía más musculoso mientras dos brazos nuevos aparecían y otros dos salían de su espalda, la piel del ser cambio a una verdosa en su totalidad mientras sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a verde con bordes morados, además de colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca en señal de obtener una forma completamente más bestial que la anterior.

La bestia al sentir su nuevo poder no pudo contenerse y lanzó un poderoso bramido – KRAAAAAWGHHHHHHH – El aterrador y monstruoso rugido de la bestia había helado del miedo a cada ser vivo en la cueva que lo había escuchado, demostrando así su nuevo poder con el cual pensaba eliminar al mago que se metía en su camino y su orden, entonces miro a la bestia quien se encontraba moviendo suavemente su cola y mirándolo con aburrimiento.

La bestia interpreto eso como que aquel humano intentaba hacerse el fuerte para que nada ni nadie pudiera herirlo y eso provoco una burla en su sonrisa, entonces dio un profundo respiro mientras comenzaba acumular magia en sus pulmones para poder liberar el ataque de telaraña solida con mucho poder como para perforar el cuerpo de un caballero armado y tras unos segundos logro cargar toda la magia y se preparó para lanzar el ataque en su esplendor…

Pero todo se volvió oscuridad en un segundo.

El sonido de cuatro cuerpos cayendo al suelo en conjunto con el sonido de _Wham_ que fue seguido del sonido de un líquido cayendo al suelo con _Splash_ por la sangre que caía del cuerpo. La espectadora abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando miro al jaguar en la espalda de la bestia con la cara del mismo en su boca, sus garras manchadas de carmesí mientras el cuerpo de la bestia se partió en cuatro partes cayendo así al suelo provocando una piscina de sangre.

El jaguar escupió la cara de la bestia y con su pata derecha alzada al cielo, la bajo con fuerza para destrozarla y dejar que todo el rostro se desparramara en el suelo para entonces caminar y poco a poco dejar atrás la forma de bestia y recuperar la forma de un humano, pasando a su traje de gala y la máscara de insecto característico del héroe estadounidense.

– Fue un desperdicio de tiempo – Agrego con decepción y aburrimiento el rey demonio conociendo verdaderas amenazas con las cuales no tendría que simplemente ir de cabeza por el rival… nunca tan literal – Creo que es hora de salvarte – Agrego mirando a los ojos que miraban sorprendidos al hombre enmascarado quien comenzó a caminar hacia donde la dama se encontraba capturada.

 **CON GODOU**

Caminando por la oscura cueva debido a su habilidad que le permitía ver como si fuera de día incluso en una cueva, Godou se mantenía alerta en caso de encontrarse con alguna verdadera amenaza como un Orco o una manada de perros infernales liderados por un cerberos como en otros mundos y aunque no fueran una verdadera amenaza, el espacio para una batalla grupal era un factor que tomar en cuenta.

Los insectos de alrededor estaban pendientes de sus acciones ignorando al humano que se acercaba y Godou noto un leve brillo cuando se acercó al final de la cueva. Pasando la primera salida noto una zona todavía intacta de la mano humana y sus ojos que viajaban de un lado a otro se detuvieron por completo, pues había visualizado a una persona atrapada en un montículo de tierra.

Su piel blanca levemente bronceada resaltaba bien junto a su hermoso cabello negro con mechas doradas que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo simétrico y dos largos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro y sus orbes de una tonalidad violeta resaltaban entre las piedras brillantes, su rostro aunque herido hermoso con un ligero aire de ingenuidad. La chica usaba un saco negro con bordes de oro sobre una playera, su busto al igual que su delgada cintura era resaltaba bien y una falda blanca se extendía cubriendo medio muslo más llevaba un pantalón negro de licra con unas botas negras con oro.

La niña al observar al joven entrar en la cueva abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Cuidado – Gritó alarmada observando como una sombra se acercaba a su espalda con cinco peligrosas navajas apunto de impactar en su contra, más el joven se detuvo elevando su poder levemente exclamando así palabras de poder.

– _"El nombre de mi padre es Vayu"_ – Y activando una parte del poder del dios mono, una fuerte ráfaga comenzó a invadir su cuerpo mandando a la sombra a chocar en contra de la pared mientras la dama podía sentir como no salió volando solo por estar atada a la roca, demostrando el poder de aquel joven.

Godou volteó a ver a la bestia de la cual se defendió y la dama tuvo que enfrentar.

Aquella criatura tenía la cabeza de un puma con los colmillos de un león y orejas de murciélago, su cuerpo negro con una aleta dorsal en su espalda brillaban en negro mientras sus brazos se extendían en dos grandes alas dignas de un cuervo o un buitre, sus piernas eran las de un oso pardo delgadas con garras de un ave como el águila o tal vez una gallina y una cola de avestruz con colores invertidos.

Sintiendo un poder en su interior que reconoció como el poder que tenía la quimera con la cual enfrente para proteger a Solaris, eso indicaba que esa bestia ya había sido derrotada y esta evoluciono y observando que no se movía la bestia pensó que había acabado con ella, pero debía de atender otro asunto de mayor importancia corriendo a donde se encontraba la hermosa joven de su misma edad.

– Te encuentras bien – Preguntó Godou a la niña quien asintió suavemente – Me imagino que eres la maga de Mermaid Heels ¿verdad? – Preguntó Godou suavemente y la encarcelada dama asintió para dar positivo su mensaje – No te preocupes, vine a salvarte – Con una suave sonrisa dio un golpe que rompió sus ataduras y la maga se liberó.

La niña no podía estar más feliz de que era libre tras dos largos días de ser capturada por aquella ave monstruosa, más una repentina y oscura aura llamó la atención de ambos quienes voltearon a ver como el pájaro quien se alzó donde su pico creció casi como el de un tucán su rostro se hizo más salvaje y fiero mientras crecía y se volvía musculosa de un segundo a otro, Godou podía sentir que esa cosa había crecido a una bestia divina y entonces la horrible metamorfosis se detuvo.

El bramido de la bestia era indescriptible y la maga tuvo que cubrir sus oídos por dicho grito mientras Godou fruncía el ceño por lo molesto que era. El cuervo repentinamente canalizó magia negra que fue lanzada en contra del joven rey demonio y este miró como la masa negra se acercaba a donde él, pero con su mano parando el ataque, fue cuestión de un segundo para que la magia se destruyera.

Godou sabía que tendría que acabar rápidamente con esa cosa que posiblemente tendría diversas metamorfosis con cada derrota que sufría y por ende tendría que asesinarlo sin la opción de que pueda levantarse, un aura celeste comenzó a rodear su cuerpo preparándose para utilizar el único de sus poderes que podía ser usado en espacios pequeños como cuevas y demás.

–" _El nombre de mi padre es Vayu. Mi nombre, su hijo, es Hanuman"_ – El viento que había en la cueva comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del joven con suma delicadeza incluso cuando podía formar un tornado con facilidad – " _Quien posee la fuerza del viento y con lealtad trae justicia a los buenos y nobles"_ – Su cuerpo cubierto entonces con el viento y una sombra en su espalda junto con vendas pasando a su cuerpo – " _Con la fuerza de mil tornados y la dureza de mil espadas"_ – El cántico para Cuerpo de viento dio fin mientras desapareció al instante.

El ave aprovechando el cántico había alzado vuelo preparándose para poder combatir en contra de su rival, pero había desaparecido y comenzó a buscar como la joven al misterioso mago que había desaparecido tras decir esas extrañas palabras que resonaron con fuerza, repentinamente el pájaro grazno de dolor y la niña mirando a la demoníaca ave se sorprendió cuando esta cayó al suelo y en el aire se encontraba el joven con parte de su cuerpo cubierto por vendas salvo su cabeza.

Nuevamente desapareció de la vista de la joven mientras el ave salía disparada hacía la derecha donde fue recibido por el joven quien se encontraba parado en una pila de rocas y el joven movió su pierna derecha hacía atrás mientras doblaba su pierna derecha y posicionaba sus manos hacía adelante con la izquierda más adelante de la derecha y ambas con las palmas abiertas pero hacía abajo.

Cuando el cuerpo de la bestia estuvo dentro de su zona de ataque, comenzó una ráfaga de golpes a una increíble velocidad con la cual rompía los huesos de la bestia y eso se escuchaba por la zona donde peleaba mientras la dama estaba incrédula del poder que demostraba aquel joven junto con la velocidad que tenía, en su vida había visto a un mago emplear tal poder como si nada y sin hablar del aura que arrojaba por todo su cuerpo.

Godou quien se encontraba hiriendo muy fuertemente a su rival, lanzó un último golpe en la zona del corazón para que este dejara de latir y la bestia diera fin. Cuando dio aquel golpe la bestia dejo de chillar del dolor y aventó el cuerpo con un golpe de palma que hizo a la bestia chocar en contra de un muro incrustándose diversidad de rocas y piedras filosas.

Godou suspiro de alivio al ver que la batalla había terminado de grata manera junto con la dama, pero entonces.

"GRIAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Para sorpresa de los dos la bestia continuaba vivía y concentró una enorme esfera de oscuridad en su boca mientras miraba a Godou quien se mostraba confiado, pero entonces cambio de victima a la dama lanzando el poderoso ataque en su contra.

La maga mirando eso se congelo incapaz de pensar en nada o tratar de detener el ataque con su magia, simplemente miró como la oscuridad continuaba acercándose a ella sin piedad alguna y cuando estaba por impactar en su contra causándole la muerte segura.

[VIENTO] [CHOQUE]

La sombra de su salvador apareció frente a ella como si fuera el mismo viento y recibió de lleno el ataque siendo consumido por la gran esfera de oscuridad y tras unos la esfera parecía consumir desde la tierra hasta el aire mismo, era obvio para la maga que su salvado había sido asesinado por dicho ataque y lo que era peor, pronto se uniría a él en la otra vida ya que la bestia se levantaría una vez más para acabar con ella con otro ataque como eso o devorándola sin piedad con su enorme pico…

– En verdad que eres molesto – Repentinamente la voz del joven resonó en la cueva y la esfera fue destruida revelando al joven con vendas ileso para sorpresa de la dama como de la bestia – Ahora estoy enojado – Con esas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura tan fuerte y poderosa que incluso la tierra comenzó a temblar levemente.

Insectos y animales escaparon rápidamente sintiendo dicho poder mentiras las personas estaban incrédulas de todo aquel poder mágico materializado al punto donde un pilar de oro salía de la montaña, tal aura demostraba cierta furia que causaría miedo al peor de los demonios, pero a su vez era tan cálida que daba seguridad a las personas del bosque y sobre todo al alcalde quien pensaba que ese poder era de los magos que buscaban salvar a las magas que no salían en dos días.

El ave sintiendo su instinto como una bestia deseaba escapar pero no podía moverse por las heridas en sus alas, repentinamente el color morado comenzó a invadir su cuerpo en señal de una metamorfosis como del incremento de poder nacido de aquel a quien servía y sonrió tranquilo, pero Godou no pensaba permitir que la bestia tuviera un segundo más de vida.

– " _Luces que nacen en la tierra y oscuridad que contamina al cielo de día"_ – Cantando palabras de poder para la activación de una muy poderosa magia – _"Sean señores ustedes quienes aclaman la piedad de los dioses y malvados que burlan la ira de dios"_ – Un círculo mágico totalmente diferente al que la joven haya visto antes se formó delante de Godou – " _Oh hijos mortales quienes han escuchado la palabra de Dios. ¡Elevados a los cielos con los astros aquellos puros como estrellas! ¡Oh infames mortales que se han burlado de mi presente y mi formar, deben de arder con las llamas diabólicas para nacer con pureza en la nueva vida!"_ – Finalizando el verso el círculo termino.

Con un carmesí intenso mientras runas inentendibles aparecían de la nada, uno de los peores hechizos encontrados en un grimorio de otro mundo, la magia conocida como Juicio impar de los astros fue activado y una llama apareció delante del círculo causando risa en el ave, pero la dama no se sentía cómoda con esa pequeña flama y tenía razón.

Cuando la flama avanzo hasta el cuerpo de la bestia… Esta se prendió en unas llamas imparables que consumían con prisa su cuerpo, los graznidos de dolor eran insoportables mientras del círculo apareció una monstruosa mano hecha de flamas negras y moradas quien tomo a la bestia aplastando su cuerpo sin piedad y poco a poco lo introdujo dentro del círculo donde desapareció, pero durante 5 segundos que parecieron milenios, los peores y agonizantes graznidos escapaban del cuervo hasta que el círculo desapareció.

Godou dejo de liberar su aura mientras se acostaba un poco en el suelo soltando un suspiro por haber usado una de las magias más difíciles de cumplir que había memorizado y no por deseo, no sabía que aprendería esa técnica al abrir un pergamino en otro mundo y dicha técnica no se olvidaría nunca.

Descansando unos segundos para calmar su respiración levemente agitada, sintió como una persona se sentaba a su lado y entonces miró a la joven quien fue salvada por él.

– Con esto me has salvado en dos ocasiones – Comentó la joven y Godou simplemente a miro de reojo – Gracias – Entonces la joven sonrió alegremente para sorpresa del rey quien pensaba la dama se asustaría de él – Por cierto – Entonces agregó algo nerviosa y el joven ladeo la cabeza confundido – Todavía no sé tu nombre – Con esas palabras Godou se dio cuenta que así era y se dio cuenta que últimamente no se presentaba con nadie – Mi nombre es Akame – Y dándose cuenta ella misma que no se presentó, dijo su nombre con tranquilidad.

– Kusanagi Godou – Fue su turno de presentarse y la dama asintió recordando el nombre de su salvador.

* * *

Tras unos segundos todo el mundo se había reunido en la entrada de la cueva donde Claudette se encontraba decepcionada de no haber podido pelear ni demostrar su fuerza, pero al final la misión fue cumplida como se debía donde todo los varones regresaron con las damas a quienes habían salvado, donde Godou salvó a una joven llamada Akame mientras su compañero mostró a quien salvó.

Una niña de 11 años cuyo cabello era negro con tonalidades moradas largo con dos mechones medio largos a los lados de su rostro con un flequillo recto acomodado con una tiara blanca con un moño en la zona superior el cual con el contraste de su cabellos resaltaba sus castaños ojos y su piel blanca, la niña tenía un rostro adorable que combinaba con sus facciones suaves y adorables. La niña usaba una playera blanca con bordes de oro como los botones y una falda blanca corta con finales de oro, luego habían unas botas negras que terminaban con una espada corta con un mango plateado con el centró una rara piedra azul como catalizador, esa niña se llamaba Mikazuchi Kagura.

– Lo mejor es que vayamos afuera de una vez – Smith dijo eso mientras las damas asentían.

Con eso los cinco comenzaron su viaje de regreso mientras los reyes vigilaban si el dios responsable de la quimera estaba cerca para atacarlos, aunque el dios miró de reojo oculto en la sombra como nuevamente dos magos acabaron con sus creaciones, pero se alzó de hombros cuando el evento principal estaría comenzando dentro de poco y sentía que esos dos estarían presentes en su festival.

* * *

– Que alegría – La voz del alcalde resonó con fuerza en su despacho mientras lloraba de alivió al ver que las dos magas habían regresado con vida gracias a los magos.

– Lamentamos haberle preocupado – La mayor de las magas se disculpó con el alcalde quien negó suavemente limpiando sus lágrimas.

– Su bienestar es lo primero después de todo – Recuperando la compostura miró a los tres magos quienes cumplieron la misión – Esta es la recompensa – Tras esas palabras dejo en la mesa tres sacos con monedas en su interior la cual fueron tomadas por los magos independientes.

Tras una pequeña charla sobre lo que había dentro y como esas cosas mutaban con un poder raro para el informe del alcalde, los magos salieron del despacho del alcalde para mirar el pueblo tranquilo con las personas relacionándose con otras tranquilamente, pero entonces una duda se gestionó en la cabeza de algunos de los presentes.

– Por cierto – La voz de Akame llamó la atención de todo el mundo quienes voltearon a verla – ¿Magos de donde son? – Notando que ninguno de ellos dejaba ver su marca gremial en ninguna parte le dio curiosidad y entonces los dos reyes se miraron antes de mirar a la dama quien pregunto curiosa.

– Somos magos independientes en búsqueda de un Gremio al cual unirnos – Quien respondió fue John Pluto Smith quien hablaba con teatrismo en cada oración – Viajando de un lado a otro sobre mares y viento – Alzando su mano derecha al cielo junto con su enmascarado rostro y su mano izquierda en el pecho de manera teatral – Y continuando sin un rumbo fijo en nuestro destino, ayudamos a quienes necesitan la ayuda de nuestra fuerza – Entonces bajo su rostro mientras bajaba su brazo derecho apretando su puño con voluntad.

La niña como la joven sintieron caer una gota de sudor por su nuca ante la forma de actuar de aquella persona que fue uno de sus salvadores.

– Ya veo – Comentó Akame sin comentar nada acerca de la forma en que Smith se comportaba – Por el momento agradezco que nos hayan salvado tanto a mí como a mi amiga – Tras decir eso paso su mano a la cabeza de Kagura quien sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Akame acariciándola – Pero tengo un favor que pedirles – Sorprendidos ante esa repentinas palabras, los dos reyes miraron a la maga en espera de saber lo que deseaba – Es muy probable que nuestra maestra nos pregunte sobre porque tardamos tanto y no nos crea acerca de la evolución de las bestias si nosotras se lo contamos, así que esperaba que pudieran venir con nosotras para que puedan dar justificación a nuestras palabras – Terminando su frase se inclinó para que los magos salvadores pudieran apoyarlas.

Los dos reyes se miraron cada uno a la cara curiosos de que escoger o de si era una buena idea, pero en un mundo desconocido viajar sin un rumbo fijo no era una muy buena opción y menos cuando había un dios de por medio. Considerando todas las posibilidades de aceptar o negarse, los dos reyes se vieron y John Pluto Smith asintió dando a entender que concordaba con su compañero asesino de dioses.

– Esta bien, iremos – Akame al escuchar esas mágicas palabras solo pudo suspirar de alivió sabiendo que no pasaría un infierno con su maestra ahora que tenía a dos personas quienes probarían sus palabras.

– Entonces es hora de irnos – Deseando llegar a su gremio para poder descansar un tiempo antes de tomar una misión, estaba deseosa de llegar a la estacón e irse de una vez.

– Espera – Pero fue detenida por la voz de Godou – Todavía tenemos que buscar a otra compañera – Claudette como Smith sabían que se trataba de Solaris quien había decidido volver a la cuidad en búsqueda de creyentes para su culto, no podían irse sin ella quien era una compañera de viaje.

– Si es por mí ya no deben de esperar – Escuchando la suave voz de Solaris, todos los magos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz quien sorprendió a las magas de Mermaid Heels por su atuendo y a sus compañeros de viajes por algo inesperado.

En su espalda habían cuatro hermosas mujeres con unas vestimentas muy llamativas… o escasas como mejor palabra, era obvio que ellas eran nuevas devotas y eso era una verdadera sorpresa cuando todos consideraban que nadie se uniría a una religión con un dios lujurioso que hacía a sus creyentes vestir de tal manera.

Sabiendo que sería un muy largo viaje, Godou suspiro mientras Smith contenía una risa de pena hacía su amigo/compañero/familiar con una suerte tremenda con las mujeres.

* * *

 **Y con esto doy finalizado el capítulo 2 de esta entretenida serie.**

 **Como podemos ver ya hubo una relación con uno de los gremios de Fairy Tail y no es ni más ni menos que [Mermaid Heels] y la razón es simple, no quería que los reyes conocieran a las colas de hadas y que se unieran al gremio nada más empezando y pensando en gremios que podrían ser interesantes, pensé en Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Saberthoot y Mermaid Heels que eran en general los gremios de mayor importancia junto a la de las colas de hadas.**

 **La razón de elegir a las sirenas radica en su participación limitada en la saga de los Dai Matou Enbu que empiezan durante el periodo de los 7 años de la Isla Tenrou, razón por la cual Kagura es más joven ya que tiene 19 en esa saga y 19 menos 7 es un total de 12 años.**

 **También podemos apreciar que un dios piensa hacer una gran travesura dentro de poco tiempo y los reyes pueden meterse en sus planes, pero, ¿será el dios capaz de mantener a raya a los poderosos reyes entre reyes? O ¿Los reyes serán capaces de detener los planes del misterioso dios?**

 **Avances:**

Durante el viaje hacía el lugar donde el gremio de Akame y Kagura sucede, estas hablan de sus pasados con nuestros héroes. (Con la voz de Happy)

[Se ve al grupo de los reyes con las dos magas del gremio de Mermaid hablando sobre diversidad de temas]

Las nuevas miembros del culto de Godou parecen saber su identidad.

[Godou se encuentra en una habitación con las cuatro nuevas creyentes de su culto donde ellas son muy cariñosas con él]

La llegada al gremio de las sirenas es sumamente llamativo y al parecer, solo mujeres son permitidas.

[Se ve a Godou como Smith mirando el Gremio de las sirenas antes de entrar y de ahí a una hermosa mujer quien señala un cartel de prohibido los hombres]

¿Qué es esto? Una repentina invasión de bestias como las actuales y un hombre aclamando ser dios aparece, Godou y Smith deciden ayudar a las miembros del gremio junto con Claudette y las monjas de Godou.

[Durante el atardecer el cielo es invadido por seres voladores como bestias acercándose, entonces los magos salen a combatir donde las magas tienen problemas hasta que Godou y John Pluto Smith se unen y un hombre aparece sobre una enorme quimera aclamando ser una deidad].

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de;

 _"Campione Tail: The Demon King and Fairy King"_

 **Ahora pasaremos a responder los Reviews del cap. Anterior:**

 **The Kitsune Blue:** No lo he olvidado, pero tras la finalización del manga que no me dejo satisfecho, perdí mucho de mi Hipé por Fairy Tail, por lo cual deje algunos abandonados y otros tengo problemas para encontrarles un futuro adecuado por lo cual están en Hiatsu hasta que sepa como continuarlas sin problemas.

 **Caleb D:** Me lo han dicho muchas personas (incluyéndome a mí mismo), ciertamente y dentro de poco voy a centrarme en escribir una o dos historias a la vez para darle un buen final a cada una y de esa manera actualizar y finalizar algunas buenas historias. La historia de Mortal es una de las que tengo planeada y estoy adelantando para poder subir los capítulos cuando haya avanzado lo suficiente y los de Fate, créeme, tengo diversas ideas pero hay escenas donde me quedo atrapado en el boqueo de escritor T_T

Gracias por eso, tuve que pensar mucho acerca de cómo hacer posible la existencia de personajes que no hagan contraste o que den un punto mayor a uno de los reyes, como Solaris y Claudette.

Ciertamente no había notado ese error de mi parte, ya lo tuve que haber corregido y te agradezco por informarme de ello.

 **Enigma95:** Que irónica es la vida para los reyes demonios y son pocas, ya que Solaris era la única… hasta ahora, pero créeme, las que habrán avanzando la historia junto con las del salto de los 7 años, Godou sin duda demostrara su resistencia inhumana XD

El viejo ya que solo son seis meses desde que obtuvo el poder de viajar entre mundos con los hilos del destino, por lo cual continua con su apariencia de Jounan.

Pues no desees más.

Es una Oc la cual tiene como base para su actitud a Melpha de Queens Blade, pero son dos personajes diferentes.

 **Tomfe59:** Yo solo sigo el estilo neutrón. *Estilo neutrón. Jpg"

Ciertamente eso es verdad y no te preocupes, Campione como Godou son de mis historias y personajes favoritos por lo cual no pienso dejar de escribir con Campione.

A mí también me gustan y está dentro de mi lista para Fic´s futuros un Crossover entre ambas series.

Casi todo es igual al canon con leves cambios por la aparición de los reyes demonios así que no tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso, aunque si recomiendo la serie que es muy buena en su totalidad y llena de buenas Waifus.

Con lo de Nero sé que te refieres a mi Crossfic de Campione con Fate/Apocrypha, ¿Pero a cual de todas mis series con Luo Hao te refieres en específico?

Sí lo hizo, pero esta serie es antes de eso, con solo seis meses después de obtener la autoridad de la tejedora del destino, así que todavía no ha almorzado a sus esposas y en parte liberar ese deseo suyo es por el cual viaja de un mundo a otro.

 **Ahora si…**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
